The Last Days of Senior Year
by Team Cullen Boys
Summary: It's the last semester of senior year at Forks high and both Bella and Edward need something from each other to continue on with their college dreams. But will the fact that Bella cant stand who she assumes to be a conceited, egotistical, Edward Cullen stand in the way of a full ride scholarship? Can a misunderstood Edward make Bella see that she's wrong about him? All human
1. Chapter 1

**New story, and you will be glad to know that for this one I have the entire thing planned out methodically. But who knows I might change my mind, it happens often. This chapter is incredibly short but its only an introduction kind of thing the next chapters will be longer. And this story will alternate between Edward and Bella POVs for each chapter, at least for the time being it has been going like that. **

**I hope you enjoy my new imaginings!**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: Bella

He sat at his lunch table with his group of friends. He laughed. He smiled. He joked. He was hard not to notice when his lunch table was in the center of the room and the rest of us just revolved around him. It was really annoying but at the same time inevitable when you're the most popular guy not only in school but in town.

I diverted my gaze away from that prestigious table and reminded myself I only had one more semester of high school and then I'd never see them again. Years from now their faces would all be a blur and at the reunion Tanya Denali and her clique of stuck up, plastic sidekick Barbie's, will all be overweight and unhappy housewives.

It was cynical thinking but I was kind of hoping that would be the case. At least it would make me feel better to know I poured my brain and intelligence into my books rather than into this month's issue of _Teen Vogue_.

"How was Christmas in Jacksonville?" Angela asked sitting across from me at our small reclusive lunch table in the corner of the cafeteria.

"It was fine, hot, and humid. A nice change of pace from wet and rainy" I told her and bit into my apple. "I have good news though, over break a letter came from Columbia and I had Charlie open it and apparently I got in, partial scholarship but I talked to my guidance counselor and she said I might be able to get a full ride if I do some more extracurricular activities and really go for valedictorian."

"Are you kidding me? That's amazing! You're definitely going to be valedictorian your already number one in our class" Angela exclaimed. I thought she would be upset by the news because we had been neck and neck for valedictorian since freshman year.

"You're not upset?" I asked cautiously.

"No, why would I be? You need a full ride to go to Columbia and UDub will give me a full ride for being salutatorian, it's just a title it doesn't mean much to me. Besides you have to give a big speech and I'm terrible with public speaking. There are more important things to worry about during your last semester in high school other than who is going to be valedictorian… like prom" Angela clapped her hands together.

Normally Angela and I didn't really fall prey to the high school protocol of football games and homecomings but Angela was a big believer in prom, like it was her second religion or something.

"Not this again" I groaned.

"Yes this again, I swear if you skip out on prom you're going to regret it for the rest of your life. One day when you have your own daughter she's going to be getting ready for her prom and you're going to be wishing you hadn't been so stubborn and skipped yours" Ang gave me that look that only a parent could give that would make you think you did something wrong when really you were only voicing your opinion.

"Ang I don't have a date—"

"That's why we're going to find you one! Who doesn't want to date the valedictorian?"

"Umm… everyone?" I pointed out as if it wasn't blindly obvious.

"Well… like I said it's our last semester of high school and we're going to branch out Bella. Talk to new people, and get two prom dates."

I wasn't too confident in her suggestion of branching out. I liked where I was, and I was in no rush to go to prom either.

In my opinion prom was more so meant for the table in the center of the cafeteria, the all-around popular crowd. Not for girls like us.

After lunch I went and talked to my English teacher Mr. Berty about doing something to help the common good of students and get some extracurricular activities under my belt.

"I'm actually glad you came by. As you know you are one of my best students and I had a parent teacher conference the other day and I have another student that is in dire need of some tutoring to boost his GPA those last few points before graduation. Maybe you could help him out a couple of times during the week; literature really isn't his strong point."

"Yeah of course, that would be really awesome. Who is the student?" I asked not having high expectations to actually know the student. I know so few people here.

"Edward Cullen."

Did the universe stop spinning? Or had I been swallowed into a black vortex, did Mr. Berty just saw Edward Cullen? I was expecting an airhead like Mike Newton or Lauren Mallory but Edward Cullen?

The man/boy who was the star of the center table in the cafeteria. The man/boy who I was admiring but not envying just a few minutes ago. The man/boy who made every girl fall apart just by one crooked smile in their direction?

I personally didn't like Edward. He was the face of everything I stood against, like effortless popularity and wasteful spending. His band of friends practically threw money out of the window just because they can.

He was the kind of guy that wore designer labels and drove an outrageously expensive vintage car and didn't seem to care about any of it… at all. It was like nothing fazed him whatsoever. Why would anything faze him, he had everything he wanted. Heck he even had a head cheerleader girlfriend in Tanya Denali.

She was like a Barbie doll, but not one of those 12 dollar Sunshine Beach Barbie dolls you get from Walmart. No, Tanya Denali was the Christmas Celebration doll that came out every year and cost 75 dollars. The kind of Barbie that your mother never let you open because she was labeled a "collectable".

They were the general high school stereotype.

"Excuse me did you say Edward Cullen?" I asked just for clarification.

"Yes, is there a problem?"

Besides the fact that the whole school worshiped him for absolutely no reason… no, there was no problem.

"Of course not Mr. Berty, I'd be happy to tutor Edward" I smiled tightly because on the inside I wasn't happy.

Despite my negative thoughts about Edward and his personality, his social status, and his incredible handsomeness I didn't want to tutor him. I had to keep reminding myself that I was doing this for Columbia. Edward Cullen was just a mild speed bump on my way to college glory.

* * *

**Like where this is going? Leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again another short chapter but they will get longer as we progress!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: Edward

"Edward dear, if you want to get into Columbia you have to go to tutoring for English, you've been wait-listed twice already" Esme said sitting at the head of the dinner table. Dr. Carlisle was on the other head and I sat in the middle, alone.

Normally I would have my brother sitting in front of me but he had run off to college in California two years ago. And despite his absence my mom still requested family dinners five nights a week even though a quarter of our family was missing.

"Dad can't you just call someone, the dean or something. Your esteemed alumni they have to listen to you. Tell them you'll stop giving donations if they don't accept me" I suggested pushing my brussel sprouts around my plate. I always hated that vegetable and I think Esme just made them because I hated them.

"That would be completely unethical" Dr. Carlisle said with a flat note.

Could I possibly have dryer parents?

"Why don't you just work hard and accept help when it's offered to you?" Esme questioned. I had grown to calling my parents by their first names because I no longer saw them as mom and dad but really more like business associates who were completely controlling my life.

"If it will get you off my back, I'll go to tutoring" I finally said giving up on the whole argument all together.

"Well now you're doing it for the wrong reason" Esme sighed.

"Can you just tell me what my tutors name is so I can talk to them tomorrow?" I asked wanting to close this conversation and go to my room.

Esme got up from the table and went to the office leaving me alone with Carlisle; neither of us said anything to each other. It was just awkward.

When she came back she handed me a piece of folder paper that had her personalized monogram on it and written in her fancy handwriting was the name, _Isabella Swan._

"Isabella Swan?"

Did I know an Isabella Swan? I thought about it for a second and her name didn't ring a bell.

"Yes, do you know her?" Esme asked. "She's Charlie's daughter, the police chief."

"I don't think I do…"

"Ask around, I'm sure one of your friends knows her. Oh by the way, have you asked Tanya to prom yet?"

Now she decided to take an interest in my personal life.

"No, we've been dating almost three years. Isn't it obvious that I'm going to prom with her?" I replied bitterly.

"Yes, but it's still nice to ask her honey."

I nodded so she knew I was partially listening. "I'm done" I said pushing my plate full of brussel sprouts and retreating from the dining room.

…

I stood in the lunch line and waited for students to pass, some said hi to me, others just stared at me. Most of the time I felt like a fish in a bowl, everyone was always staring at me, waiting to see what I would do next, poking the glass.

But that's to be expected when your dad is the towns (and country's) most prominent surgeon, your mom is Washington's chestnut version of Martha Stewart, and your older brother is the best middle linebacker in the northwest.

Where did that leave me in my family? Nowhere. I was kind of like the outcast of my family but the highlight of high school. Carlisle wanted me to be a doctor like him, which wasn't a bad profession I liked science, it was my best subject. Esme wanted to marry Tanya because she said she was a sweet girl. And Emmett, well I played football all four years just because he did but I was never as good as him, I am much better at baseball.

"Hey cutie" I heard from behind me and immediately Tanya's hand was wrapped around my waist and her lips were pressed against my cheek. "I brought you lunch you don't need to eat from here."

"You did?"

"Yeah, of course. Now come on, Lauren has to tell me something really important" she pulled my arm and pulled me out of the lunch line and grabbed my hand leading me to our lunch table.

On the way there I could see the stares of my colleagues. They all thought they knew me but they didn't. They saw me as the "golden boy" but really it was a role I fell into by accident and heredity not choice.

Tanya marveled in the attention but I shrunk to it, it wasn't my thing.

"Do you know an Isabella Swan?" I asked as we neared our table.

"Yeah she sits behind me in US History, why?"

"She's my tutor for English, can you point her out?"

Tanya bit her lip and stopped and then the turned her head to a table in the corner.

"Which one is she? The one with the glasses?" I asked, I don't remember ever seeing either of those two girls here.

"No, the other one, the pretty brunette" Tanya grumbled.

Little did Tanya know I've always had a soft spot for brunettes… she happened to be blonde, strawberry blonde.

"What? Are you jealous of my English tutor?"

"I'm jealous of any girl that gets to spend more time with you than I do" she pouted.

"Don't worry about it, I'll ace English and this Isabella will be out of the picture" I assured her.

"Well hurry back we have to make plans for this tonight" she kissed me once in the middle of the cafeteria I went to find Isabella.

It was a change from our daily norm for anyone to be sitting at a different table than their usual clique. As I walked from my table to hers I felt every eye in the room trailing my steps and whispering with my stride.

I took a seat at the two girl's circular table and introduced myself.

"I know who you are" she said in a biting tone and I resented that. Because the way she said it implied not only that she knew my name but that she knew everything about me, which she certainly did not.

"Bella don't be rude" the glasses girl chastised and hit her playfully. "I'm Angela Weber."

"You're the minister's daughter?" I asked.

"Yes, the one and only. What brings you over to our table today?"

"Isabella actually" I said turning to her. "I came to schedule my first tutoring session."

Tanya was right Bella was pretty. She was like a breath of fresh air, something different from everyday life.

She gave me a cold look and I tried to melt her with a warm smile but it didn't work.

"Okay how about this afternoon, right after school in the library" she suggested.

"I actually have pl—" her cold look hardened and I stopped myself. "I can do this afternoon; I'll see you later then?"

She didn't even reply, she just gave me a short stolid nod.

"Okay… well, it was nice to meet you Angela."

I tried to think back in history to see if I could remember some point in time that I offended Isabella to make her act so hostile towards me. But I don't remember doing anything wrong to her. I don't remember ever even meeting her, but I probably would never forget.

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go with a new update!  
**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: Bella

"Okay why didn't you tell me you were tutoring the hottest thing in Forks/the world" Angela gasped once he had walked away, she talked about him he was an object, referring to him as a 'thing'.

"I did tell you I was tutoring" I reminded her.

"Yeah but I thought it was someone dumb, why does Edward need tutoring? He's like a science genius."

"Well he's either really bad with English or he has a horrible case of senioritis."

"You know you didn't have to be so mean to him Bella, he hasn't done anything to you" Angela noted kind of making me feel bad for being a bitch to Edward, but not really. "Besides he can be your date to prom."

"Yeah right Angela, I think you've spent too much of your free time watching sappy teen dramas on MTV. In real life the popular boy doesn't end up with the valedictorian. Besides who says I'm interested in him?" I asked her condescendingly.

Did I spontaneously grow a second tongue? Because Angela looked at me like I had.

"Don't act like you don't think he's the hottest thing with legs" there she went again, objectifying him.

"Sure he's handsome but you live in a fantasy world, there is no way we're going to prom together. If you haven't forgotten he has a girlfriend."

Angela frowned stubbornly and went back to staring at him across the cafeteria at his table in the center of the room.

"One day he's going to realize what he's missing. Tanya's a sweet girl but they just aren't right together. Mark my work Isabella; you're going to end up with Mr. Cullen."

Angela says everyone is a sweet girl. She even believes Lauren Mallory is a sweet girl instead of the cover girl for Sluts USA. But I can't blame her; she's as innocent as a homeschooled twelve year old without internet access. Her parents have shielded her from anything and everything "secular".

"Sure Angela, you keep believing that."

…

After school I put my backpack in my truck and went back to the library to wait for Edward. This whole day I had been nervous to actually sit down and be with him. I had studied with boys before but not boys like Edward who were devilishly handsome and utter assholes.

After a delayed five minutes of waiting I went to the window and peered out. I saw none other than Edward standing outside with his posse of idiots hanging around his vintage car.

Was he fucking kidding me? He was wasting my precious time because he'd rather talk to them? It made me even madder, there were plenty of things I could do besides sit here waiting to help him.

_This is for Columbia…_

I had to keep reminding myself that, but did he seriously think he was entitled to this sort of treatment? That everyone should just wait on him hand and foot and go out of their way to help _him_ just because his last name happened to be _Cullen_?

To keep from visually seething I went back to the table and waited patiently watching the clock mounted over a 'Reading is Achieving' poster, tick, tick, away until fifteen minutes had passed.

_This if for Columbia…_

I thought to myself as he walked in like he owned the place, he even waved to the librarian who giggled and sank herself into a book.

"Your late" I called out as a greeting.

"No I'm not Isabella; you just said after school, you didn't give me time. Technically I could have showed up at midnight and it would still be after school" he smirked and took a seat directly across from me.

Smartass.

I chose to ignore his comment. "It's just Bella. How far are you in Hamlet?" I questioned pulling out my copy of the book.

"Bella…" he said suspiciously testing my name out on his tongue. The girly part of me had to admit it did sound delicious coming from him. He was a like an untapped sex god… and I hated him.

He rested his elbows on the table and leaned over it like he had something to say in secret. Naturally I moved back, I didn't want him that close to me… it would make it hard to think because his breath was cool and smelled like peppermints and alcohol. Had he been drinking?

"You know I haven't even started that book yet" he laughed.

"You were supposed to read it over Christmas break… the essay is due in two weeks, what were you doing all that time?"

"I forgot it was an accident" he defeated himself but I doubt it was an accident.

"Okay well do you even have the book?"

He pulled out of his backpack the No Fear Shakespeare SparkNotes version.

"Really Edward? You're not going to get all you can out of this play if you don't read the original version" I told him honestly.

"Well I'm not going to get all I can get out of this play if I can't understand what Shakespeare is saying" he shot back.

Oh my god.

It was like dealing with a petulant four year old.

_This is for Columbia…_

_This is for Columbia…_

I spent a good hour trying to explain the concept and theme of Hamlet to Edward and discussing possible topics for his essay until his phone rang.

"It's just my brother" he said and silenced his phone.

His brother Emmett was an even bigger legend that Edward was. Both physically and historically. He was quite large and was an all mighty football star that lead Forks High to the high school football championships for the first time in history. I remember him well because he was an overall nice, fun guy. Unlike Edward…

For the longest time Emmett was the object of every teenage girls desire in Forks, after he left all the attention moved to Edward, who didn't seem to have any trouble stepping into his brothers already too large shoes.

"Oh" I didn't know what else to say.

"Okay I'm tired, can we continue this tomorrow? Preferably somewhere less scholastic" he suggested.

"Anywhere is fine with me" I said putting away my notebook and copy of Hamlet

"My house? Around 4?" he asked. "…or your house? Whichever works out for you."

The thought of Edward in my house was too awkward to picture, almost as bad as the thought of me in his house. But it was either one or the other and I'd rather have the home field advantage.

"My house at 4."

He tore a piece of paper from my notebook scribbled something and handed it to me. "Text me your address and I'll be there at 4."

"On time I assume?"

"As long as I don't get a ticket from your dad" Edward cracked a smile that made me melt like a preteen at a Justin Beiber concert. He just made me fall head over heels for him like every other girl in this town. How did he do that?

He had a girlfriend… and he was an asshole. Did I mention he had a girlfriend?

"I can't make any promises on behalf of Charlie, but you have to promise me you'll get through the first act tonight, you have a lot of catching up to do" I said firmly shaking his smile from my memory.

"You call your dad by his first name?" he asked and his eyebrow rose slightly.

"Yeah, I call both of my parents by their first names, mom and dad just don't fit right when I refer to them" I said and then wondered why I was telling him this.

"Looks like we have something in common Isabella."

…

At 8 o' clock on the dot there was a call from Angela.

"Yes Ang, I'm watching Vampire Diaries" I said because I knew she was going to ask. I only watched the show for her and only her. But sometimes I did watch it for the cute shirtless boys.

"That's good to know but I was actually calling about your date with Edward" she squealed.

"It was anything but a date, it was a tutoring session and for your information there was no funny business going on, strictly tutoring" I told her.

"Did you get lost in his emerald green eyes as you discussed the prevalent themes of Shakespeare?" she dramatically sighed.

Angela was so loopy sometimes it was hilarious. She was absolutely boy crazy.

"Yes Angela I just stared into his eyes and completely forgot to do my job" I said then gasped when I saw the opening scene of Vampire Diaries which involved a very handsome Damon in a shower. "Did you _see_ that? It was like his body was sculpted by Michelangelo!"

"I bet Edward looks like that under his designer clothes!" Angela gasped as well and then burst into a fit of giggles. "So did you learn anything from him today? Like the fact that he isn't a terrible human being?"

"Oh no he's still an asshole. He had me waiting for like twenty minutes, and he's more stubborn than Charlie" I told her.

"He's a sweet boy!"

Like I said, to Angela everyone was a sweet boy/girl.

"But we do have one common characteristic; we both call our parents by their first names."

"Huh, I thought you were the only child in America that did that. He's such a sweet boy I wouldn't tag him as the type to do that, I guess when you guys get married your kids can just call you Bella and Edward instead of mom and dad" Angela said with disdain.

She was so traditional it hurt sometimes. We had passed the progressive era, it's the 21st century!

"Ang we aren't getting married, I don't even want to see him during our next session let alone spend the rest of my life with him."

"Speaking of next sessions… when is that?"

"Tomorrow at my house" I said and continued looking on at the vampires on television. "Oh damn, I forgot to text him my address."

I immediately get up and rummage through my bag for that scrap of paper that had his name and number on it.

"You have his phone number? Ohmigosh Bella! Your so in!"

"How am I in somewhere I don't want to be or better yet somewhere I don't belong?"

"I see things Bella and I see you and Edward together."

"I thought you didn't believe in psychics" I teased and pulled out the paper.

"Goodnight Bella, don't spend all night texting your new lover" she sang and hung up before I could come up with some witty yet sarcastic remark.

* * *

**Leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome, and because of your awesomeness I got this update done in a very fashionable time, I hope you enjoy Edwards POV!**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: Edward

Because I ignored Emmett's call he decided to literally blow up my social life with texts, more calls, tweets, and wall posts.

"It's about time you got back to me, why'd you ignore me?" he asked once I had finally called him back.

"I didn't ignore you" I lied.

"The phone hung up mid-ring Dickward" Emmett taunted, he loved coming up with new names for me.

"Why don't you fuck off Emmett and tell me what's so important that it required my immediate attention."

"I think I'm in love."

Did I hear him right? Did the word love just come out of Emmett's mouth?

"Like the time you were in love with the stripper or the time you were in love with the Hooters girl?" I asked.

"Candy with a _y_ totally had a thing for me she wasn't just after my money and Candi with and _i_ gave me free wings and I in return gave her a hundred dollar tip" I rolled my eyes at my brothers taste in women, but truth be told I missed him. He'd been gone for two years already and as much as he annoyed the crap out of me he was my only brother. Without him I was left with Esme and Dr. Carlisle.

"Okay so who is this girl you're in love with and what street corner does she work on?" I teased.

"Don't talk about her like that! This girl is like a _bhtm_ girl, she's perfect" he exclaimed.

"A what girl?"

"Bring home to mom, now that I'm old and can _legally_ buy alcohol I need a girl like that."

"Okay… so when are you going to 'bring her home to mom'?" I asked back.

"After she gives me the time of day."

"You haven't even talked to her yet?"

"I've talked to her but she won't go out with me. It's like she sees through my bullshit and into who I really am, you know? Minus all the bullshit of course."

That right there is about as poetic as it gets. True feelings about the woman he's in love with. It reminded me of Shakespeare.

"She's perfect, she has the most incredible ass I've ever seen on the elliptical machine" he sighed.

"I'm guessing you met her at the gym?"

"Yeah, get this she's a cheerleader."

"Well it shouldn't be that hard to talk to her, you've slept with half the cheerleading squad" I laughed, because for the most part that was true.

"I haven't slept with anyone since I met her."

Well damn he had it bad.

"And how long has that been?"

"Three weeks!"

Maybe he was in love.

…

After listening to Emmett go on and on about this mystery cheerleader for two hours I finally hung up on him and used my non SparkNoted copy of Hamlet to read Act 1 like my tutor had requested of me. But in the end I still didn't understand much of it and regressed back to SparkNotes.

I deserve an A+ for effort though.

Before I turned out the light to go to bed my phone rang and it was a call from _the_ girlfriend.

"Hey."

"Hey, I missed you tonight and you missed a fun get together. Lauren got _so_ wasted and drunk sexted Mike. And I know what you're going to say, and your right she's such a slut but she's my best friend. But so is Jess, which means I'm going to have to listen to her bitch about Lauren's sluttiness over her _somewhat_ boyfriend for the rest of this year. Gosh I wish they could just be committed like we are, you know? But I guess everyone can't be perfect."

"Yeah" I said turning out the light and falling on my bed. She made everything so complicated.

"And I really don't feel like hanging out with them tomorrow, why don't you and I just do something together… alone" she insinuated.

"I have tutoring again" I informed her, ignoring her request and then my mind transgressed to Bella. She was so shy sometimes it was cute. But she was feisty. She didn't just fawn and sigh like every other female did when I walked in a room.

In honor of Emmett, she called me out on my bullshit.

"With that Isabella girl?" she said Bella's name with scorned disdain and I wondered why. "Why can't I just tutor you, I'm really good at English."

"You know that would be a conflict of interest" I replied.

"Fine then how about I go with you to the library and I can work on geometry and you guys and do literature and stuff and then afterwards we can do something together… alone" she insinuated yet again.

"I can't I'm going to her house."

Silence.

"Tanya?"

"Are you trying to make us the new Mike and Jessica? Is she your Lauren?" she blew up and yelled. I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"What are you talking about she's just my tutor."

"Yeah but she's pretty, it would be different if she was a he or if she was ugly but she's not and I don't want her to come between us."

What did that even mean? Had she completely lost her nuts or what? Where were all these inane accusations coming from? But I didn't feel like arguing tonight, especially after reading Hamlet, my brain was fried.

"I've only met her once, there is nothing going on between us. We aren't even Facebook friends" I told her calmly, I wondered if Bella had a Facebook.

"Okay, well just make sure that it stays that way" she huffed. "Goodnight Edward, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Tanya."

…

I woke up the next morning with a text from Bella with her address. I saved her number and wrote back _Thanks, I'll google it later :)_

I rolled out of bed and into the shower and when I returned there was another text from Bella _It shouldn't be that hard to find. This is Forks; it's the white house at the end of the road with the police cruiser in the driveway._

I laughed at her message and sat on the edge of my unmade bed wondering if it was intended to be funny or if she was just being cynical.

_What if I told you I was really bad with directions? I wouldn't want to run the risk of being tardy again…_

After sending the message I went downstairs for whatever breakfast I had waiting for me this morning. There was a floral sticky note attached to my plate of blueberry waffles that read: Have a good day at school today honey, as a reminder please go take the Aston to Seattle for maintenance. I think there is something wrong with it; I don't know I'm not good with cars. Love Mom.

…

Bella never texted back and for some reason it frustrated me. I had never been stood up via text before. In lit class instead of listening to what Mr. Berty was saying I checked my cell to see if the message had sent, the signals in Forks was always iffy. But indeed it had and there was still no reply from her.

During lunch I saw her with her friend Angela and two other guys laughing about something. They looked like they were having a lot more fun than I was sitting here listening to Jessica whine about something probably really vain and inconsequential.

"Hey man, are you listening?" Mike asked. Had he been talking to me?

"Yeah I'm sorry what were you saying?" I questioned back and pulled my eyes away from Bella's table in the corner.

"I just wanted to know if you were coming to the bonfire tonight; it's at La Push with those rez kids. They must be drinking some funny water or something because they all look like 25, they are getting every type of alcoholic beverage you can imagine without even using a fake id" Mike whooped.

"Of course we'll be there" Tanya overheard him and draped her arm over my shoulder and rested her hand on my chest. "Pick me up at eight?" she asked with her lips by my ear.

"Sure."

I didn't even have a choice in the matter. There was a party tonight and I was going, it was as simple as that. I wouldn't miss it thought, it was a Friday and there was free liquor.

…

When I reached Bella's house I was grateful that the police cruiser wasn't in the driveway. Cops scared me, and from my friends constant run-ins with Charlie he wasn't the type to screw around with.

I rang on the doorbell with Hamlet in my hands and waited.

I heard footsteps from within and Bella wrenched open the door looking out of breath and visibly wet… it was probably from a shower but it made me wonder if it could possibly be from _other_ activities?

"I didn't expect you to come on time" she breathed heavily.

"I'm not" I pulled out my cell phone. "It's 4:01."

That made her smile and she opened the door wider to let me in.

Their home was quaint, it was your typical American family home with childhood pictures on the walls and everything. She led me to the kitchen where I was accosted by the brightness of the cabinets. They were sunshine yellow, probably brighter than the sun.

"That's the typical reaction new guests have" she laughed.

"Very creative, I wasn't expecting it" I admitted. It was like the complete opposite of my house which could remind anyone of a model home. Hers was welcoming and open. I liked it.

"My mom painted them yellow when I was a little girl; she said this town needed some sunshine. Would you like a drink or something? Water? Tea?"

"No thank you" I said taking a seat at the table. What I really wanted from her was an answer as to why she didn't reply to my text.

But I didn't ask her, we talked about Shakespeare for hours. I had successfully focused on Hamlet for more than 30 minutes and we weren't interrupted until my phone rang. I glanced at the caller id and it was from Tanya.

"Your brother again?" she asked getting up and stretching.

"No it's actually Tanya, she's probably just calling about the party tonight" I told her and checked the time, it was almost 8. Had I really been working on Shakespeare that long?

"Mhm, well it's getting late you might wanna get to that party" she remarked coldly and then went in the fridge for a water bottle.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked because it seemed to me that she had some sort of hidden meaning behind her words.

She just shrugged though like it was nothing. "I mean you seem like the type to party… a lot."

"I never pegged you as the sort to stereotype" I countered standing up so I'd be taller than her. It was childish yes but height did matter in arguments.

I absolutely hated stereotypes because I fell into one naturally and because of that people automatically assumed they knew me.

"I'm not stereotyping, you proved it yesterday when you came into the library smelling like alcohol."

Tyler had a flask and was passing it around after school which was the real reason I was "late" for our session yesterday. I only had a sip though.

"So what? I had a little drink, have you ever drunk before?"

"I don't drink, it's a lifestyle choice" she scowled at me and narrowed her eyes and her glaze was probably more intimidating than my height but I didn't back down.

"Ohhh, is the cops' daughter too good for Jack Daniels?"

"Says the surgeons son" she retorted.

"Well if you can pry yourself from your books tonight you should come" I invited her.

"Come where?"

"To the bonfire tonight on the rez."

She bit her lip and looked down and her lime green socks.

"It's going to be fun, lots of booze and slutty girls" I tried to entice her. "Besides I've never seen you outside of school, you must not get around a lot socially."

"I'm sure you'd be interested in the slutty girls" she replied ignoring my last statement and went along with her stereotyping.

I rolled my eyes and decided not to get into another argument with her. "I'm not interested in slutty girls, I have a girlfriend... who happens to be slutty enough for me."

Her face fell for a second and she picked it up quickly. "Sure I'll be there, text me the details."

* * *

**Bella's going to a bonfire... wonder what will happen after dark.**

**Leave your theories as a response. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is an incredibly late update but I just couldn't go to bed tonight until I did it. So here it is you guys, its a lot longer too!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE: Bella

"Get over here now!" I shouted at Angela and ran my fingers through the sparse blouses in my closet.

"Do I need to bring over a pregnancy test?" Angela giggled.

"Of course not but come over and wear something appropriate for a party, we're going out tonight."

"Where is there to go?" she questioned.

"Apparently there is a bonfire on the reservation… um, Edward invited me" I said with my phone pressed against my ear and pulled out my only dressy top.

"Edward _Cullen_ invited you to a party?"

"Yes… but I have no idea what to wear to a bonfire" I mumbled and looked again a second time, perhaps I overlooked something.

"Don't worry, I'll bring you something. I'll be over in 20."

…

I parked the truck in the gravel where everyone else was parked and took a deep breath. Angela had pulled out every makeup tool imaginable and made me look like a completely different person.

So much in fact that Charlie pulled out his gun on me as I came down the staircase… just kidding. But he was shocked to see me so done up and in jeans so skinny my circulation was in danger.

"Are you sure you want to go?" I turned to Angela but I didn't even hear her get out of the car.

"Yes I am!" she shouted from outside.

I took one last deep, preparing breath, hopped out of the truck, and followed Angela who was headed towards the huge fire laid out on the beach. The music was blaring loud but I really didn't know who was singing the song, I didn't pay that much attention to pop music.

"Angela don't leave me" I warned her, I was already out of my element. The last time I was at a party was when I was 8… and that party was a lot different from this party. There were balloons and cake that said 'Happy Birthday Lauren', mind you this was before she became a super slut and we were somewhat friends.

"What if you want to make out with Edward behind someone's car, wouldn't you want to be alone then?" Angela winked.

"He's not my type, and he has a girlfriend" I rolled my eyes at her but she couldn't see because it was so dark on our trek to the fire.

When we finally reached it I saw everyone from school that I was trying to avoid and some new faces. They were all mingling, making out, drinking, and dancing. If this was what most high schoolers did on a Friday night I hadn't been missing much.

"What are we supposed to do?" I asked standing there awkwardly watching everyone else have 'fun'.

"Mingle, drink" Angela shrugged but did neither. Deep down she was probably as nervous as I was.

Before I could mingle or drink I saw an old friend of mine. When he recognized me his grin grew beyond bounds and I found myself wrapped up inside his warm arms.

"Jacob" I laughed and hugged him back.

"We live twenty minutes away from each other yet you fail to come and see me between leap years" he replied and set me down on in the sand. "You've never come here before for a party, what's with the change of heart?"

"Uhh, a friend of mine pried me out" I thought up quickly. There was no need to mention Edward with his biggest fan Angela standing just a few feet away.

"Well I'm glad she did" Jacob smiled; he just assumed the friend that enticed me out was Angela. "Between you and me my friend Embry over there has been trailing her since you showed up."

"Should I introduce them?"

"He'd be very thankful if you did."

And as retribution for not coming to see Jacob in like two years I introduced them and Embry was absolutely smitten, with his eyes glazed over in an almost comatose trance.

We were all talking and I turned my back for one second and she was gone.

"Well I hope they don't get into too much trouble" Jacob grinned. "Do you want a drink?"

As much as I wanted to say no, drinking was the reason I came here. Edward dared me and I wasn't going to back down. But I suppose it didn't count if he wasn't here to see it. Where was he?

"Sure" I said with a wavered voice.

"Alright."

I took a seat on one the tree trunks and waited for Jacob to come back. Jacob had been my childhood friend who had become somewhat obsolete as the years grew on. But every time we reconnected it was like no time had passed at all. It had passed my mind briefly that I might see him when I came up here, but only briefly.

Jacob came back with two red solo cups with murky looking brown liquid in it.

"What is this?" I asked trying to mask the fact that I wanted to sniff it.

"Just beer from a keg" he replied and took a long gulp.

"You didn't put anything in this right? I don't want to be roofied, I've seen _The Hangover_" I warned him.

He just laughed me off, threw his arm around my shoulder, and urged me to drink and as I did it tasted bitter going down. It didn't taste good at all. Not much flavor or anything. Because of that I took a long sip and when I looked up from my cup I saw Edward.

"Well you actually did show up" he smiled and I choked on my beer.

I cleared my throat and stood up in front of him, Jacob followed suit. "I told you I would come, and here I am. Would you like some?" I asked holding up my drink to him to prove that I was in fact drinking.

"Beer? That's the best you can do? Beer is for tailgates and barbecues. Try this" he handed me his cup and I knew by drinking after Edward Angela would assume this as some ancient marriage ritual and pronounce us husband and wife.

"What is this?" I asked only after I had taken a sip of the liquid that burned going down my throat.

"A Jagerbomb" he answered as I tried to hand it back to him. "Keep it; you'll like it in a few minutes."

His smile was twisted and skewed and I wondered what he was thinking. Was he thinking that he hated me as much as I hated him?

Only Jacob clearing his throat loudly distracted me from looking at Edward too long.

"Oh I'm sorry Edward this is my friend Jacob."

"Nice to meet you man" Jacob stretched out his hand and Edward gave him a long once over.

"Same here" he said without much emotion.

To alleviate some of the tension I asked, "So where's your slutty girlfriend?"

I thought my comment would upset Edward but he surprised me by laughing it off, "Probably off doing slutty things."

"Mhm, how typical of a slutty girlfriend" I replied and took another sip of my Jagerbomb.

"Look Bella, I'm going to go but I'll catch up with later."

A hug ensues and afterwards he walks away and I'm left feeling bereft and distraught. I hated hugs. But I liked his hug.

"Your friends with that tool?" Jacob questioned turning to me, it's sad to admit but I had completely forgotten I was in his presence.

"Not friends so much as tutor" I answered and kicked my feet in the sand. "Why do you know him?"

"Not directly. Him and his friends come here and hang out with Paul and Sam a lot. I know that Edwardo dude is like filthy rich I've seen his Aston it's like the nicest car I've ever seen in person, he has to be loaded."

"That he is."

"I wonder if he takes good care of it, I sure as hell would."

Of course Jacob would be concerned about the wellbeing of his car.

"What did you mean when you said he was a tool?"

Jacob just shrugged casually. "I've never met him before or anything he just acts like he owns the world. Which he probably does but it just doesn't sit well with me."

So I wasn't insane. I wasn't the only one that thought Edward was an asshole before officially meeting him. Even after meeting him he is an asshole… with a real knack for making girls swoon unintentionally. Angela had made me out to be this bad person that judged people but in truth I wasn't a bad person and neither was Jacob. We just both had our guard up about Edward.

I was glad someone was seeing things my way.

As the night wore on and people got progressively more and more drunk the funnier this party became. People fell face first in sand because they were too drunk, this kid from my Chemistry class ended up streaking as dare, and Angela was dancing with Embry like her skinny jeans were on fire. If only her preacher of a father could see her now.

But I couldn't be too judgmental my perception was beginning to become impaired by the Jagerbombs I kept downing like it was holy water.

It's funny how everyone is so much cuter when you're drunk. Like Jacob for instance. He looked so much different now. Had his shoulders always been that broad? His chest so defined? His smile so cute and infectious?

Jacob Black was a cutie.

But from the corner of my eye I saw the most handsome man in the world. Edward. With his tousled bronze hair and strong direct jawline, perfect for me to kiss. The only problem was that Tanya was kissing him instead of me. Like gross kissing. Like get a room because you're practically having sex on the beach kissing.

Dammit I hated Edward.

But he was right, I liked Jagerbombs.

I drank some more.

I wanted to be kissed like he was a kissing her. I wanted to gross kiss Edward. I wanted to kiss him like I was practically having sex on the beach.

Instead I leaned over to Jacob and kissed him. I tasted his liquor on his tongue and he tasted the liquor on mine. I was drunk off of alcohol and Jacobs lips.

They were soft and warm and enticing like pizza. Would it be wrong to refer to Jacob as pizza? I liked kissing him just like I liked eating pizza but I didn't want to be in a relationship with pizza, and the same went for Jacob. This was just a onetime thing, just one slice.

My perception of time was skewed and I couldn't really tell how long we had been going at it but when I pulled away the first thing I saw was Edward. It wasn't Jacob's dark eyes but Edward's green ones that were connected to mine. And he looked at me with the strangest expression.

Was he judging me? How dare he? I was allowed to judge him because he was Edward Cullen for goodness sake but he couldn't judge me, I am a nobody, completely irrelevant to his daily life.

What if he wasn't judging me? What if he was just looking at me wondering how I could be such a bad kisser?

Too many questions, too many hypotheses. I pulled my eyes away from him and stared at the sand, it became the landing place of my regurgitating stomach.

…

I don't remember the rest of what happened on Friday and I spent all of Saturday sleeping off my hangover, Sunday was when I worked on my essay for lit. I completely withdrew everything that happened from Friday. I didn't want to recall those memories.

Jacob had been calling me nonstop but I hadn't answered his phone calls. I didn't mean to make out with him. It just happened. I was trying to compete with Tanya. A task I shouldn't have taken on without the proper training obviously.

Monday came without warning and I vowed to myself I would never drink again because I still felt incredibly shitty.

"I saw you and Jake" Angela noted at lunch. I had conveniently ignored her too this weekend.

"Mhm, and I also saw you with Embry" I really didn't, I just couldn't allow her to corner me.

"I didn't kiss Embry but you certainly kissed Jake and got a little taste of Edward too" Angela hinted with a grin.

Was she talking about the drink Edward gave me because I'm pretty sure she didn't see that.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember how you got home?"

Would it be bad if I said no?

I didn't say anything at all.

"You passed out on the beach with Jacob and Edward offered to drive you home. I wanted to stay so I swiped the keys from your pocket and drove your truck home later."

"You drove my truck?" I squeaked. Out of all of that I was most upset about my truck. I was very protective of the old hunk of medal.

"Well you couldn't have driven it anyways you were drunk" Ang reminded me.

"Oh, well didn't you drink?" I questioned.

"Alcohol is Satan's choice of drink."

Of course.

"Edward really drove me home?" I asked.

"I guess, I mean you got home didn't you?" I nodded. "Well that answers that."

"I can't believe you let a complete stranger drive me home while I was in a vulnerable state" I gaped. It was hard to imagine Angela doing something like that.

"Edward isn't a complete stranger, you tutor him almost every afternoon and I know his parents they are really sweet people. Besides I wanted to stay I was having fun and I don't know when we'll be invited to another party, if we _ever_ get invited to another party."

True.

"Hey, do you guys mind if we sit here today?" I looked up from my salad and saw Eric Yorkie and Ben Cheney standing above us.

"What's wrong with your table?" I asked accusingly, Angela shot me a dangerous look and mouthed 'Be nice'.

"The jocks have come out of hibernation and confiscated our table" Eric said but he looked like he was only saying it Angela.

"Well we have lots of room here your welcome anytime" she smiled broadly and moved her purse over for him to sit next to her. That left Ben by me.

I didn't know Ben as well as I knew Eric. He didn't interest me in the least bit as he tried to hold a conversation. But I couldn't concentrate on him because I was more focused on what the hell happened last Friday night.

…

After school I stopped by Mr. Berty's classroom and let him know about my progress with Edward. Afterwards I then went to the parking lot, threw my backpack in my truck, and hopped in prepared to depart.

But before I could leave the parking lot I saw that flash of light auburn hair and that bright red car. The hood was up and Tanya was standing sitting in the driver's seat with the door open.

I should keep driving and pretend like I didn't see them but the parking lot was empty and I _did_ have a conscience no matter how much of an asshole Edward was.

I stopped the truck and climbed out before I had time to rethink it.

"Car trouble?" I called out to him and he raised his head.

"Yeah, I know nothing about cars. Esme's been harping at me to take it to get serviced, I just never got around to it" he answered.

"Maybe you should listen to her more often" Tanya grumbled.

I decided to ignore her before I said something nasty.

"Well do you need a ride?" I questioned.

"I don't think so, we can just wait on AAA to come" Edward immediately deflected my offer.

"That could take hours Edward, we live in Forks remember?" Tanya spat and threw daggers at him.

Trouble in paradise?

Cracks in perfection?

I wonder if they were in a fight. I had never seen them fight before they were always so perfect. They looked and behaved perfectly. No one would ever guess any different.

"I don't mind driving you somewhere, from what Angela told me I owe you one" I smiled trying to lighten them both up.

"Come on Edward let's just go back to your house and figure it out there" Tanya said getting up and pulling her purse on her shoulder.

"Okay then" Edward shrugged and grabbed his cell phone. I did notice he didn't mention anything about driving me home last night. I must be an amazing influence for the drunk tutor to be driven home by the mediocre English student.

I hopped into the driver's seat and Tanya scooted in next me acting as a buffer between Edward and myself. I was kind of hoping Edward would have taken the middle, but that would have been awkward trying to jump his bones with his girlfriend right next to us.

"You're going to have to give me directions I don't know where I am going" I announced as I put the car in drive and reached the stop sign that lead us out of the campus grounds.

"Oh right, make a left here and just keep going straight until I tell you when" Edward directed using his hands.

Did he always talk with his hands or am I just noticing it because were in a confined space breathing the same air… well not really I was kind of choking on Tanya's perfume, it was overwhelming. I casually rolled down the window to get the oxygen I lacked from Tanya's perfume and Edwards smoldering eyes.

Shit.

I just said smoldering eyes.

"So how's the tutoring going?" Tanya asked and from the sound of it, it seemed like she really didn't care at all she was just trying to make small talk and alleviate the tension. But I noticed her manicured hand was rested on Edward's denim covered knee and it bothered me to no end, I gripped the steering wheel harder.

"Really good" was all I could think to say.

She gave up talking after that, and so did I.

Edwards house was far because he told me to keep going straight until he told me when and he never told me when, so I kept driving with Tanya on my right sighing dramatically every five seconds.

No one said anything, and at every turn I was hoping and praying Edward's house was right around the corner… but it wasn't.

I had no measure of time as I kept going and going. It was just a drive with one person I supposedly hated who happened to have smoldering eyes and perfectly unperfected bronze hair… oh and his girlfriend.

"Here" he said. It was the first word spoken in what seemed like an hour but in reality was probably only twenty minutes.

I pulled off the road and into the forest.

Edward lived in the forest like a woodland creature. How _Bambi-_like of him.

I followed the well driven on path until I reached a house of such colossal girth it was anything but _Bambi_-like. It was a modern mansion in the middle of the forest.

How in the hell did I not know about this? This is where the Cullen's hide out from the rest of us peasants. It sure was swanky.

I put the car in park and Edward got out first and offered his hand to help Tanya out. He closed the door behind her and walked around to my side and leaned over the window.

"Thanks for the ride" he was close to me again and this time his breath was cool and smelled like peppermint bubblegum and cupcakes, it was very sweet.

"No problem, I owed you one" I repeated myself. "You took care of me last night."

"It was only right I invited you and I gave you your first drink. I guess I've officially tarnished you, give the Chief my gravest apologies" he smirked and pulled himself away from the truck. "Welcome to the bad side Swan."

What did he mean by that?

* * *

**Did you like? Dislike? Any predictions for the future of this story?**

**Review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is a little bit shorter but very crucial to the development of the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Six: Edward

_Our usual? My place at 4? _Was the message Bella sent me the following morning and I wrote back_ I'm without a car at the moment; do you want to come over to my place?_

My parents were being absolutely unreasonable; they were acting like I drove the Aston off a cliff or something. So what I forgot to get it serviced, it's not the end of the world.

She didn't text back for a while and I began to wonder if she stood me up via text again.

_Sure, you're going to have to give your address so I can google it. I'm really bad with directions :)_

...

"How's your mystery cheerleader on the elliptical machine doing?" I asked Emmett, he had called feigning like he was interested in my life when really I knew he just wanted to talk about her again.

"I think she's ignoring me, I haven't seen her at the gym lately."

"Maybe she's sick" I suggested.

"I don't think that's it, I saw her dancing at the basketball game Friday. Did I tell you she's a Lakers Dancer? She's perfect."

"Maybe she's sick of _you_" I laughed and mentally patted myself on the back for that insult.

"Funny Dickward, I just don't know how to get to her. I know she wants me otherwise she wouldn't be playing hard to get."

"Have you ever thought of that fact that maybe she's not playing" I stifled back laughter. "You said she's beautiful and has an incredible ass _and_ she's a Lakers Dancer, why would she be interested in you? You're a player."

"Not anymore, I've changed I swear. She's _the one._"

"Does she have a name?" I asked.

"Rosalie Hale."

"Rosalie Hale? Is she old? Is she milf? Is she the only geriatric Lakers girl?"

With a name like Rosalie Hale she should be ancient, like my great grandma ancient. It wouldn't surprise me that Emmett would be attracted to milfs.

"She's not a milf; she's kind of looks Blake Lively."

"That blonde girl from that gossip show Tanya watches?"

"Yeah imagine her but hotter and with a better ass."

"Do you only date blondes?" I asked him because practically every girl I've seen him with was blonde.

"Says the teenager with a blonde girlfriend" Emmett jeered.

"I don't think she counts, she's like red blonde. There's a name for it, I can't remember."

"How are things with the princess by the way? Everything perfect in la-la land?"

"I don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Exactly what I said. I don't know what's going on with us. I mean we're good I guess it's just, there's nothing left—"

"There's someone else!" Emmett shouted in my ear probably bursting my ear drums.

"What are you talking about? I haven't cheated on her" I denied him.

"Not physically but mentally you have. Anytime a dude says 'there's nothing left' really means only two things: one, they are gay which I have been debating about you since you were like thirteen, and if you are that's cool man hook me up with some chicks because girls love gay guys."

"I thought you were in love with Rosalie Hale" I reminded him.

"I am but if things don't work out, I need a backup plan. Anyways like I said it means two things: one, gay; or two, there is someone else."

"I'm not gay" I told him for what seemed to be the hundredth time in my life.

"Well then there is someone else, who is the other woman?"

Should I tell him?

I wasn't even sure if she could really be considered the other woman. She was my tutor. But she was distracting from everything. She was just so different from everyone I see every day I was naturally hooked to her.

She wasn't fake like all of my friends. She didn't walk around me like she was on thin ice in fear of my rejection. She taunted me and infuriated me and made me want to read Shakespeare just so I could tell her I had accomplished something.

Did that mean I was "mentally cheating" on Tanya as Emmett put it.

"Do you remember Isabella Swan?"

"No… but then again I don't really remember anyone."

"Chief Swan's daughter."

"Oh Charlie! How is the old guy? I do remember his daughter now, her name is just Bella." Emmett had numerous run-ins with Charlie for minor infractions like speeding, burning things in the woods, using freshman as bait for their senior pranks, basic things. "You're in love with Charlie's daughter?"

"I'm not in love with her, she's just my tutor and I think she's interesting."

"Have you met Charlie yet?"

"No."

"Be careful with getting involved with her" Emmett warned me.

"Why?" Did she have a sixth toe or something? Or had Emmett already gotten there before me?

"Her dad he has _lots_ of guns brother."

…

I thought Esme would have been gone to some homemaking convention but no she decided to stay home today and was lounging on the couch with a copy of _O_ magazine. She practically worshipped Oprah and cried when she stopped her talk show, and I cried too… tears of joy that I wouldn't have to listen to Oprah anymore.

"I have company coming over" I announced coming down the staircase.

"Tanya isn't company dear, she's family."

"Not Tanya."

"Well… the boys then?" she asked.

So we could stop playing this guess and deny scenario I told her. "It's Bella."

"Your tutor?"

"That's the one" I confirmed.

"Well I can't want wait to meet her. I'm glad you're taking your future seriously" Esme beamed, she loved having new company over. It gave her an opportunity to spray Febreeze and dust around a bit.

When Bella rang on the doorbell I answered it without knowing Esme was right behind me hovering like a bat.

"Hi I'm Esme Cullen; it's so nice to meet you Isabella. I've heard wonderful things about you."

What wonderful things?

She was pretty but she was hardly an angel, she was downright mean sometimes.

"Please just call me Bella. You have a beautiful house Mrs. Cullen" she smiled tightly and drew her bag close, she looked terribly uncomfortable.

"Why thank you Bella. Would you kids like any snacks or something to drink?" she questioned switching her gaze from Bella to me.

"No thank you" Bella replied and I assumed we were done with introductions and took her hand and led her upstairs. "Your house is like a museum" she whispered on the staircase. I looked down at her and smiled and remembered her hand was still attached to mine. I quickly dropped it and continued up to the third floor.

But she was right. My house was like a museum and my family was the staring exhibit.

When we finally reached my room I opened the door and ushered her inside.

"You know I usually don't make house calls Cullen, but your house is so big I'm willing to make an exception" she said once we were inside the confines of my bedroom.

"So I should be grateful?" I asked her.

"Yes, you should."

"On the contrary you should be grateful, not too many women are welcome up here."

"Oh lucky me!" she gasped with sarcasm. "I figured someone like you would have had everyone up here, or are you a backseat quickie kind of guy?"

I can't believe Isabella Swan just said backseat quickie.

It made me laugh to no end.

"I'm glad you find me comical Cullen."

"And I'm disappointed that you think I'm a backseat quickie kind of guy" I said now with all seriousness.

"It wouldn't surprise me" she shrugged.

"If you really knew me, you'd be very surprised."

"Okay then, surprise me. What are you listening to right now?" she asked and went over to my sound system. Before I could stop her she had already opened the CD letout and pulled out the first disk. "Debussy?"

"What were you expecting? Rebecca Black?"

"No, I always thought you were more of a Katy Perry person" she joked.

"I'm very open minded when it comes to music."

"So you're admitting you listen to Katy Perry?" she smiled and something about that teasing smile was so adorable and infectious it made me smile as well.

"I'm not going to lie, I know all the words to Teenage Dream" I grinned.

Katy Perry's music was like cotton candy with crack in it. It was sweet as sugar but after listening to it once you were instantly addicted. I didn't inform her though that if she had slid the disk changer she would have found Katy Perry's sophomore album amongst soft rock, opera, indie, and dubstep.

"Surprise number one" she noted with her finger in the air.

"Tell me a surprising about yourself" I countered.

"I know all the words too" she smirked then walked over to my desk. "And I happen to have her CD, the Complete Confection version."

…

We had finished off Hamlet and were working on my essay. I suggested we take a break and ended up lounging on my King sized bed. I thought that perhaps Bella would have brought up the bonfire but she didn't so I did.

"Did you have fun on Friday?" I probed stretching my arms out.

"Um… yeah, it was fun to see how the other half lives. Do you do that every weekend?"

"It depends. We don't always go to La Push" I shrugged. Sometimes we trash my house.

She nodded in response.

"Did I do anything else besides pass out that could be potentially embarrassing?" she questioned biting her lip.

"That's the fun part about getting drunk. You don't know what happened until someone blackmails you with the pictures later" I educated her.

"There are pictures?" she gasped with wide eyes.

"Calm down, you didn't do anything. I took you home, unlocked your door, and laid you on your couch. Luckily I got in and out of there before the Chief saw me. Is that Jake guy your boyfriend?" I asked, it had been on my mind ever since the bonfire and I finally had to ask.

Bella didn't seem like the type to randomly make out guys. I could spot those girls a mile away but Bella didn't strike me as one to do that.

"Would it matter if he was?" she asked back and rose a brow, I stumbled for a response but couldn't come up with one quick enough and she just grinned and said, "No we're childhood friends."

"That's funny because I don't have any childhood friends that I make out with."

"Do you have any real friends at all Cullen?" she countered.

"I guess you can say I don't" I pondered. She was right yet again. I didn't have any true friends if you excluded my brother. Everyone else I was just friends with by obligation because they fell into the social class I was forced to resign in.

She didn't say anything for a while.

"Surprise number two" she laughed with a cold hard line. I didn't like that; I wish she would just smile like she usually does.

"Is Ben Cheney your boyfriend?"

"Why are you so interested in my love life?" she asked accusingly.

Because I wanted to know obviously!

"No reason, I just saw him at your table the other day and I was wondering."

"Well it's not like it's any of your business but no, he isn't my boyfriend. What about you and Tanya? Tell me about her."

I never thought I'd be sitting here with Bella talking about my relationship with Tanya.

"Doesn't the whole world already know about us?"

"Are you assuming the whole world revolves around you and everyone in it is just 100% invested in your life and your relationships?" Bella shot back rather quickly.

"Yes" I said with a grin just to ruffle her feathers.

"Well it doesn't Cullen; sadly you're more conceited than I thought. I was just trying to be a friend."

"A friend? I told you I don't have any of those" I said kind of bitterly because she had categorized me in the friend zone. I had never been put in the friend zone with anyone.

"I could be your first. Rule number one about friendships, you talk to each other."

"Okay well if you must know about Tanya we've been dating for almost three years—" I began and wondered why I was talking about this with her; it had to be the most boring topic ever.

"Are you two serious?"

I didn't think we were, we dated out of convenience not choice.

I just shrugged.

"Do you love her?"

Did I love her? I verbally said I loved her but I didn't have that "love" feeling, like the movies as Katy Perry would have said.

I guess I'd never been in love.

"I love her but I'm not _in_ love with her, there's a difference" I told her and twiddled my fingers. "Have you ever been in love?"

"No" she blushed and looked down to avoid my gaze. "Why do you stay with her if you're not in love with her?"

"Because everyone expects me too" I admitted leaning into her, and it was the first time I ever said that out loud, I had always thought it but never told anyone.

Maybe we could be friends. She was obviously someone I trusted without thought. I could never admit that to anyone else. Bella was my confidant. I looked into her dark brown eyes and they were so trustworthy and honest I felt like I could tell her anything at all.

"It's your life to live, not everyone else's" she murmured and looked up at me beneath her lashes. I did notice that she didn't move back from me like she didn't the first time in the library.

"I don't want to disappoint anyone."

"That's a terrible way to live… in fear that you're a disappointment" she whispered and I don't know why she was whispering it was just us two alone in my bedroom… perhaps she was frightened. I didn't want her to be scared of me, right now I just wanted to wipe that all away and kiss her.

"I thought you guys might want some snacks!" Esme burst inside with a tray and juice. Her face turned down when she saw Bella and I sitting on my bed with our faces inclined just mere inches away from one another.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen but I really should be going now" Bella hopped up immediately and grabbed her bag.

"Of course dear, it's getting late."

"Let me walk you to the door" I offered and sent hate stares at Esme.

Damn her for intruding. Perhaps if she didn't come in I would have mustered up the courage to kiss her.

* * *

**Oh Esme! Ruined a perfectly good moment. Oh well, I guess your going to have to wait and see what happens next! In the meantime leave a review with a prediction for the next chapter... or the rest of the story in general. I loved the one I got from Romanceaholic. It made me do some serious thinking...**

**Anyways as always review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are amazing! Here's another update!**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN: Bella

It was done.

My life as I know it was over.

Why?

Because I had fallen for Edward Cullen.

But it wasn't his charm that got me or the fact that he was the most handsome guy I'd ever seen in person but because he was nothing like I had expected him to be.

He had actually surprised me.

He listened to Debussy for goodness sakes and had a liking for Katy Perry.

He was funny and intelligent and he had his own problems that I had never even considered. I always thought he was perfect but he had a whole new world of issues I couldn't understand. Like the fact he was afraid of disappointing others or that he was with Tanya because everyone expected him to.

I don't know what his future career choice would be but he might want to look into acting because he had me fooled these last three years that he was in love with her.

And why wouldn't he be? She's the perfect Barbie doll all ready to be dressed up and head to 'Ken's Beach Party'.

Which made me think, why would he ever want me?

Today at his house when we were talking it seemed like he was interested in me but maybe that was just him acting again. I mean he had been acting this whole time with Tanya.

No.

I couldn't allow myself to fall any harder for him. I will just end up used and heartbroken.

No.

I would keep this strictly professional. We were just friends.

…

"You've been ignoring my phone calls and texts" Jacob said standing at my front door.

"So that gives you a reason to stalk me?"

"This is my first time showing up here Bella, that's hardly considered stalking. I just wanted to talk to you."

I unlocked the door and he followed me inside, welcoming himself in. I turned and faced him. Not with anger or resentment but with embarrassment. I was embarrassed of my behavior on Friday and I was embarrassed I kissed him out of spite and raging teenage hormones.

"Jake, if you're here to talk about what happened at the bonfire I want to apologize to you right now for that—"

"Why would you apologize for kissing me?" his face fell and I knew had hurt his feelings already. But I couldn't lead him on; we were friends, that's it. I couldn't change the way I saw him.

"Because I may have given you the wrong idea about us."

"What are you trying to say? That it was a mistake?"

I nodded shortly. It was a _drunken_ mistake that never would have happened if I was sober. "It was childish but to some degree I think I was trying to make someone else jealous."

"Edward."

"How do you know?"

"It's kind of obvious. I don't like it though, I don't like him."

"Well you don't have to, he's my problem not yours" I replied a little on the hostile side but Jacob had no say in my relationships… I mean friendships.

"But you're my friend and I don't want to see you hurt by him."

"You don't have to worry about that because he has girlfriend and he probably isn't that interested in me anyways."

"That blonde girl? They are like fire and ice together; they cancel each other out instead of blending. There's no way he's happy with her."

Maybe they weren't happy together but it was none of my business anymore. Edward and I were just friends.

"I don't understand why you like him. I don't understand why everyone in this town bends over backwards just to satisfy him and his lifestyle."

"I'm not doing that at all—" I began but stopped myself before I told a lie.

In some ways I was doing that. But I wasn't quite at the level of others but I was still being a hypocrite.

"He's an asshole Bella" that's true, but he was only an asshole _sometimes_.

"You don't know him like I do" from what he told me the other day no one knows him like I do.

"Do you think he is going to change for you?" ouch that hurt a little. "I don't get why girls always think they can change guys, you can't change him. He's with the blonde girl for a reason, that reason is that she's the complete opposite of you."

I can't believe he just said that. I stared at him with my mouth hung open on the floor.

"You know what Jake? You're the asshole. Despite what you may think about Edward he would never say anything like that to me. Get out of my house" I yanked the door open and it slammed against the wall shaking the picture frames.

But I didn't care; I was so livid a Jacob for saying something like that. He could think it to himself and that wouldn't be a problem but for him to verbalize it was just cruel.

"Bella I'm only trying to protect you. I know guys like him and trust me you don't want to be involved with him. His world may seem perfect on the outside but he's just as fucked up as the rest of us… he's just better at hiding it" he said with one foot in the door.

"Get out Jacob" I said before closing the door behind him and falling apart with uncontrollable sobs.

…

Jacobs warning was always at the forefront of my mind no matter how hard I tried to push it back and forget about it. It was pointless. I would never forget his words because I believed them with all my heart. I didn't want to believe them but I did.

As the weeks went on it became harder and harder to remain strictly professional with Edward because he was a professional flirt and charmer. It was easy for any girls' judgment to become cloudy in his presence. But I remained sane for a whole month after the incident in his bedroom.

I think Edward was getting the hint that I only wanted to be friends now because we had reverted back to our old push and pull dynamic. He had dimmed down his charm and became my friend and somehow we made this weird bond that was surprising.

"Are you coming to the baseball game tomorrow?" Edward asked Thursday afternoon at my kitchen table. Baseball season as starting again and we had been working around his training schedule.

"I'm not really a baseball person" I replied getting up for a glass of water.

"Come on Bella please? It's the first game of the season and it would mean a lot to me if you were there" he said all cute and innocent.

"It would mean a lot to you if your tutor came to your baseball game?" I laughed. What was he six? He was so needy sometimes… but it was still adorable.

"It would mean a lot to me if my _friend_ came to my baseball game."

Cute.

"You suckered me into it, I'll be there."

…

"Do you understand this game?" I asked Angela as I sat in the bleachers with a soda and popcorn.

"Not a clue, but the boys on the other team are pretty cute. You never told me why we're here in the first place" Angela noted reaching her hand in our shared bag of popcorn.

"Edward asked me to come."

"What's up with you two? You guys are all buddy-buddy now."

"We're friends."

"On Facebook or in real life?"

"Real life, he's not that bad" I admitted. After bashing him for four years it was a hard admittance.

"I'm sorry but did I hear you correctly? Did you just somewhat compliment Edward Cullen on something other than his looks?"

"I'll admit it he's not a horrible person and from the looks of it he's a good baseball player" I said turning back to the game that I didn't understand at all.

"Are you sure that's all?"

"Positive. We're just friends" I assured her but I was really trying to assure myself of that statement.

…

The neon green poster in front of my table in the cafeteria read: BUY YOUR PROM TICKETS NOW! It loomed above me as an omen that I still didn't have tickets in general… a dress… or even a date for that matter…

It had been two weeks since Edward invited me to the baseball game and since then I had been to every home game to support him. Our friendship had blossomed into… well into _more_ friendship really. And even though I said I just wanted to be friends I felt like our friendship was a slap in the face compared to what _we_ could have had.

"It's time" Angela smiled brightly and set her tray down.

"Time for what?" I grumbled staring at that stupid neon sign. The Student Government Association really outdid themselves this time with making their signs as bright and obnoxious as possible.

"Prom! All the boys are going to be asking girls and it's going to be so sweet" Angela gushed.

I didn't think it was sweet at all.

The guy I wanted to ask me was now my… _friend_. And that _friend_ had a girlfriend.

"Why are you so down in the dumps?"

"No reason, it's just raining today."

"That's not a valid excuse it's raining every day."

I couldn't stop staring at that sign.

BUY YOUR PROM TICKETS NOW!

It was getting bigger and it was taunting me.

Here I sat just three short months ago thinking that I didn't give a two cent shit about prom and now three months later I'm acting all girly and wanting to go.

I think I am sick.

I didn't stop my pessimistic thoughts until the cafeteria got eerily silent. I turned to see the source of the disturbance and it was none of other than Edward of course. Bypassing his 'center of the universe' table and headed my way with his lunch tray in hand. Since when did he eat school lunch?

It was funny how everyone's eyes followed him like they were possessed, but I couldn't tease I was following him as well.

He didn't even ask to sit with us.

I guess he didn't have to, we were friends now.

He just set his tray down and sat right next to me, so close in fact our legs were almost touching.

"Hey Angela" he waved and opened up a packet of ketchup.

"Hi Edward" Angela had gotten used to being around Edward now since he was around me. But the only difference was nowadays I got butterflies when he was around instead of her.

"What brings you to our side of the cafeteria Cullen?" I asked trying to play it cool so that he didn't know the overwhelming effect he had on my. "Where's your girlfriend?" I hardly ever called Tanya by her first name.

"She's at home, sick" he replied and dipped one of his French fries in the red sauce.

"Oh no, is she okay? I hope she doesn't have that nasty flu that's going around." Angela was so caring and I loved her because of that but she shouldn't be caring when it comes to the enemy. And Edward's girlfriend definitely was the enemy.

"No, it's that monthly female sickness" he said awkwardly making a disgusted face and I burst out laughing at him.

I didn't like Tanya but the fact that she was home with cramps and Edward was so disturbed by it was hilarious. At least we knew she wasn't pregnant.

"So that's the reason your over here?"

"No, I'm sitting over here because you're my friend Bella, would you like a fry?" he asked and I eyed him suspiciously. He was up to something. But I did take a French fry.

"Stop trying to butter me up with greasy fries, what do you want Cullen?"

"I need female advice."

"About Tanya's period?" I asked rather loudly.

Ewww.

"Gross! No, about prom. How should I ask her?"

Kill. Me. NOW!

Was he seriously asking _me_ how he should ask his _girlfriend_ to prom? What did I do to deserve this hell? Was this punishment for being a complete bitch to him when we first met?

Angela saw the panic on my face and quickly intervened like only a good friend could. "That's sweet Edward but maybe you should ask one of her closer friends, we don't know her too well."

Nice going Angela! But she forgot to put in the option that maybe he shouldn't ask her at all.

"They think I should put on some big show and have the whole school involved kind of like Emmett did when he was here. But that's really not my thing, I'd rather do it a little quieter" he said to Angela but then turned to me. "I mean how would you want to be asked?"

In a quiet corner where I could politely decline if the wrong person asked.

"Um… just like you said quietly" I replied.

"That doesn't help me at all. Shouldn't I bring flowers or candy or jewelry or something… god, why does this feel like a marriage proposal?" he laughed lightly.

"Don't worry about it, do something private and cute like an inside joke or something, something memorable."

Edward was quite for a while.

"I can't think of any inside jokes" he shrugged.

"None at all?" I said a little shocked. Edward and I had known each other three months compared to their three years and already had tons of inside jokes I could embarrass him with.

"Well like you suggested all girls like flowers" Angela advocated.

I don't like flowers… at least not anymore now.

"Which ones? There are so many!" he said leaning over the table and listening intently to Angela. I'm glad she was dealing with Edward's problem because I can't handle it.

"Do you know any that she likes?"

"There are these pink ball flowers things that kind of bloom out, I've seen them on her nightstand."

"That helps me absolutely not at all… but try peonies, they are really pretty and they come in pink."

"Pink peonies, got it anything else?"

"Just ask and be comfortable I'm sure she'd say yes" she smiled.

Edward looked at me and I put on my best fake smile.

"She's right. Girls typically don't care how they are asked, as long as they are asked" I agreed with Angela.

"Thanks for the advice, are you guys coming to the game this afternoon?" he asked us both in general but I could tell that the question was directed towards me.

"I'll be there" Angela piped up.

"What about you Swan?"

Before lunch I had every intention of going… "I don't think I can make it, I have to do this thing with Charlie" I lied easily.

…

Edward asking Angela and I about his 'prom proposal' was on my mind the entire day. I can't blame him because I had shot down every advance at anything more than friendship but it still hurt.

School was almost over and the biggest situation that was plaguing my brain was Edward going to prom with Tanya.

At the end of the school day I wanted nothing more than to lie down and rest. Surprisingly I was stopped by Ben in the parking lot.

"Hey Ben what's up?" I asked I wanted to be home immediately but I couldn't be rude to Ben.

"I just wanted to ask you something" he stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"Oh is this about your chemistry notes because I have them right here" I said going into my backpack to retrieve him.

"No, no, no it isn't about the notes you can keep them I just wanted to ask you if you'd… um go to prom with me?"

"Are you serious?" I didn't mean to say that out loud but it slipped.

"Yeah, I mean I think we'd have a lot of fun together."

I briefly thought about Edward and then threw him out. We were just friends.

"I think we'd have a lot of fun too. But you have to promise me one thing."

"What? Do you want a specific corsage?" he laughed and I hit him playfully.

"You know I'm not that high maintenance. But you have to promise me you'll work on Eric asking Angela."

He laughed again and smiled. "You don't have to worry about Eric asking Angela, they're going to the baseball game tonight and as long as he doesn't chicken out it's a near guarantee."

…

_He asked her tonight after the baseball with tons of peonies, he definitely overdid it but the whole crowd 'ooed' and 'awed' and she said yes of course. –Ang_

* * *

**If I had done titles for this story this one would have been: Just friends. Because Bella's says that a lot and then regrets it. One step forward and three steps back!**_  
_

**Leave a review! **


	8. Alert!

Hey everyone!

I just wanted to give you guys an update on the status of this story because I have gotten some PMs with fanfiction friends wondering where I was, why I haven't updated, and what in the world happened to my version of Edward and Bella!

Well here is the answer: I am now in college.

Since my last update I was battling how to write the next chapter and how I wanted it to play out and then all of sudden I realized I had to pack up my things and move into my dorm and get ready for school and buy books and change my schedule and then change my schedule _again_! And my life has just been really hectic right now.

But regardless of all of that I wanted you all to know that "THIS STORY IS NOT DEAD" I have just been ultra busy with boxes, roommates, sororities, classes... and well boys too :)

An update for this story will be coming soon (like sometime next week) so please don't give up on me or this story!

I hope everyone that is going to school whether it be middle school, high school, college, or graduate school is having a good time transitioning from summer to fall classes because I am finding it really hard to wake up at 7 in the morning to make it to math class!

Love you guys! Thanks for understanding!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Hey party people! Long time no write! I've missed you guys and your lovely commentary!**

**So I am just getting back into the swing of things I think I have my schedule down pat now to the point where I can update at least once a week! I feel bad for neglecting but I have a lot of great ideas!**

**This chapter is kind of slow but I promise things will pick back up in the next chapter because its PROM everyone's best/worst high school experience!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER NINE: Edward

I pulled my shoulder back and swung, chasing the bases as I accelerated I hit home in no time and listened to the soft roar of the crowd behind me. I loved it; every aspect of the game had me completely engrossed.

Before I knew it the game was over and we had won, I pulled out my water bottle and rehydrated myself. The small crowd had dwindled down because spring break began today and everyone I knew was going out of town.

Mike had gone backpacking in the mountains and Jessica had surprisingly gone with him. Lauren was on a Caribbean cruise with her family and Tyler was spending spring break in Seattle with his dad, the product of divorce. Tanya had also conveniently left Washington for the week to stay with one of her sisters in Chicago.

Even Dr. Carlisle and Esme left. The good doctor had a surgery booked this next week in California and they decided they were going to stay there for the week and go to some resort or something. I wasn't even invited to come; they automatically assumed I had made plans to go somewhere traditional like Cancun but no… I had nothing to do for the week. Nothing to do but sit in Forks, which was freezing for this time of year.

I bent down and slung my duffle bag over my shoulder ready to head out to an empty house after a successful game.

"Hey Cullen."

Before I even looked up to match that voice with her face I smiled.

"What are you doing here Swan?"

"Came to support a friend… when it looks like no one else did, probably because it's freezing cold out here. But I guess you're going out of town after this right?"

"Actually I have no plans for spring break, just me and my Xbox."

"No girlfriend to keep you company Mr. Lonely?" she smirked leaning against the fence that separated us.

"She went to Chicago" I informed her. "I am lonely."

"Lucky for you I didn't make plans this week."

"It seems logical that if _you_ don't have plans and _I_ don't have plans we should just… not have plans together."

"Okay, let's not have plans together tonight, I'll come over around 7ish."

"It's a date" I blurted out like an idiot.

"A date?" she quirked her brow.

"You know a date amongst friends that have no plans over spring break" I corrected myself immediately.

She just laughed and said "Okay Edward."

…

I parked my Volvo in the garage not bothering to lock it because I didn't really care. I was kind of hoping someone would steal it. After the incident with the Aston my parents thought I wasn't responsible enough to maintain a vintage car and instead they bought me a silver Volvo. It was a complete soccer mom car but it was the only thing I had to drive until I "proved myself".

I went to disable the alarm system and noticed it was already in the Home setting. That either meant one of three things. 1. My parents were home 2. Someone broke into my house or… 3…

"WHAT'S UP LITTLE DICKWARD?!" the person attached to the booming voice accosted me like a brick wall almost knocking me over. I was wrapped in his iron grip and I couldn't breathe. What the hell was Emmett doing here?

"God you smell terrible" he tossed me aside and I struggled to find my breath.

"That's what happens after you win a baseball game. What are you doing here?"

"Cant I come and visit my little brother without being hassled?"

"Sure you can, but you never have. Especially on spring break which makes me wonder… How long are you staying?"

"Glad to see you too little bro, what does it matter how long I am staying? This is my home too. What are you trying to have some kind of epic backwoods orgy I'm not invited too?" he folded over in laughter.

"I thought you already RSVPed, did your invitation get lost in the mail?" I sarcastically rebutted and tossed my baseball bag in the mudroom. "Seriously though, when are you leaving I have someone coming over."

"Are you embarrassed of me now? Are you ashamed to let Tanya see me?"

"It's not Tanya" I answered.

He didn't question me like a normal person would because that would require him to think about somebody other than himself.

"Well I have a guest too" he had a guest too? "Rose! Can you come here a second I want you to meet someone" he shouted.

Rose? Rosalie? Did he mean Rosalie Hale his Milf? What kind of roofie did he put in her drink to convince her to come here… with him?

She rounded the corner coming from the living room like a burst of sunlight. She quite literally glowed. I don't know if it was her tanned skin, her blonde hair, blue eyes, or her blinding white teeth but she was somewhat angelic.

"Rose this is my brother Edward" he introduced us.

"Well aren't you cute" she extended her hand and I took it gratefully and held onto it far longer than what was considered necessary or polite. "How old are you?"

Before I could open my mouth to respond Emmett said, "17, he's only 17, jailbait. Far too young for you."

"I'm 18" I corrected him.

"Old enough for consent" she smirked at Emmett and looped her arm in mine.

…

Rose was standing in the living room looking out the of the breakfast nook, wrapped up in a sweater. "I should have stayed in California; I can't believe it's snowing on spring break."

Rosalie was beautiful but she definitely wasn't my type… if I even really had a type. She was kind of like Tanya, far too into herself and much too controlling. She was perfect for Emmett though, if she even cared about him. I had thought she was Emmett's girlfriend but no, they were just friends and she was just here for a layover to New York tomorrow morning because there were no direct flights.

Emmett was such a pushover when it came to pretty girls.

The doorbell rang promptly at 7 and Bella stepped inside shaking the snow off her jacket.

"It's cold" she shivered. "We should have gone to the Bahamas or something."

"Actually there is a tropical storm in the Bahamas right now" Rose piped up and I quirked my eyebrow at her wondering how she knew that information off the top of her head.

"I can't be a Lakers dancer forever, I want to be a weathergirl" she clarified.

Bella looked from me to her wondering who she was and why she was in my house.

"Bella this is Emmett's… 'female friend' Rosalie, he decided to surprise me and come home for spring break so I won't be so lonely after all, I'll have someone to play Xbox with."

"Emmett mentioned Edward had a girlfriend, you're her right?" Rose asked after shaking Bella's hand.

"Uh—no, tutor—I mean friend. Were friends."

Awkward silence.

Awkward silence that was only interrupted by Emmett stomping down the staircase.

"Swan! How are you?" he came and wrapped her up in hug that was a lot gentler than the one I received.

I wish he would stop hugging her like that. I looked to Rose to see if she was going to say anything since she had already said enough but she looked like she didn't have a care in the world.

"Hey Emmett, you've gotten larger" she grinned.

"I didn't know you two knew each other that well" I stated a little bit peeved by their friendship.

"Sophomore year I was forced to take P.E. which I was terrible at and because of that no one ever wanted me on their team except for Emmett here, he always picked me and every time Coach Clapp made us play dodge ball Emmett would block me from being hit in the face and losing a couple of teeth." Bella explained.

"Well aren't you sweet Emmy" Rose gushed and placed her hand on his shoulder.

_Emmy_?

No one would be able to call him Emmy and live to tell about it. Yet here Rosalie Hale stood unscarred. They had to me more than friends otherwise Emmett would have torn her to shreds.

"Ah, you know me, just doing my duty and helping out the athletically challenged."

Oh yes, Emmett Cullen was a saint in these women's eyes.

Why didn't Bella ever mention knowing Emmett like that?

"So what are we doing tonight?" Rosalie asked.

"Horror movie" Emmett suggested.

"The Notebook" Rose pouted.

"I don't think we have that one—" Emmett lied.

"Sure we do, Esme has a copy" I reminded him just to be an asshole.

"Great! Bella can come with me to get snacks and you guys can get the movie ready" Rosalie clapped and took Bella's hand in hers and lead her to the kitchen.

Once they were safely out of earshot Emmett punched me in the shoulder and said, "Fuck you man, no one wants to watch The Notebook!"

"Why not Emmy? I hear it's the Titanic of our generation" I laughed and Emmett nearly growled at me. "Is that a nickname only reserved for Rosalie?"

"Shut the fuck up Dickward" he punched me again, harder this time

I punched him back. "Your whipped Emmy and you aren't even getting any."

"How do you know if I'm getting any?" he asked and lead the way to the basement theater room.

"Because if you were getting any then you would have told me by now. I know about all of your conquests."

"That's what makes us blood brothers, you know about all of mine and I know about all of yours… or lack thereof."

"Shhh." I punched him to hush him.

He just laughed. "Are you embarrassed Bella will find out you're a _virgin_ Eddy-boy."

"_Emmy-boy_ I don't want anyone to know. I have a reputation to uphold."

"Stop calling me Emmy."

I found the movie and put it in the projection system in the basement. Esme had decorated the entire room to resemble a small intimate movie theater with big comfy red chairs and large cup holders.

"The love story of our lifetime…" Emmett mumbled reading the back of the DVD. "Ew."

It would be a miracle if Emmett stayed awake for this entire movie.

Bella and Tanya came down a few minutes later with popcorn and candy and soda and practically everything Esme tries to hide from us.

Instead of all sitting in the front row together Rose and her Emmy went to the back leaving Bella and I alone in the front.

"Have you seen this movie before?" I asked her reaching for the popcorn that was in her lap.

"Of course I have, I'm a girl. Every girl has seen The Notebook" she replied with a small laugh and I could barely see the outline of her face in the dark theater room. "Rose though, she's very energetic, and pretty. Is that Emmett's girlfriend?"

I shrugged. "I don't know what they are, I know he is in love with her though, but personally I think she's out of his league."

"I can definitely relate."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked now, I hadn't seen Bella with anyone really.

Who would be out of her league? She was smart, she was beautiful, she was funny, she had good taste in music, she was everything any man could want in a woman. If anything she was in her own league not to be categorized with other girls because she was that extraordinary.

"Oh nothing, you know just… a girl crush on Ryan Gosling."

We were quiet after that but I was sure she didn't just have a girl crush on Ryan Gosling. I wondered who she considered out of her league. I wondered if I knew the dude. Briefly I wondered if it was me but I dismissed that. No matter how much I wanted it to be me I had a feeling it wasn't. Bella was too good for me. I was lucky to just be her friend.

We had remained quiet but the giggles and odd sounds coming from the third row were hard to contain. Emmett was obviously doing something to evoke that kind sound from Rosalie and I didn't want to know what that was. Emmett was a very "giving" man when he wanted to be.

And just when I was getting into the movie my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw the caller id picture Tanya had programmed for herself.

At first instinct I was going to ignore it then Bella asked "Aren't you going to get that?"

I sighed and nodded and excused myself from the room. Emmett threw a fist full of cold popcorn at me on the way out and flipped him a bird in retaliation. I would get him back later.

"Hey." I mumbled after closing the door.

"Hey babe. Did I wake you? You sound tired."

"No, I was just watching a movie with Emmett" I corrected her and took a seat at the bar, I wondered if it was appropriate to take a shot while out here.

I rethought it; Bella would chastise me about it.

"Oh, what movie are you watching?"

"The Notebook."

"You and Emmett are watching The Notebook together?" she laughed.

"No, well he brought home a friend named Rosalie and she wanted to watch it so we are watching it."

"Is this Rosalie pretty?"

"She looks kind of like Kate" I answered her truthfully. Rose really did resemble Tanya's sister.

"Huh, well I hope you're having fun watching The Notebook, how did the game go?"

"We won."

"Congratulations Edward, I'm really sad I couldn't be there but I'm missing you like crazy and it's only been a few hours."

"I miss you too" I said automatically not really paying attention to the words as they came out of my mouth. It was remote. When someone says they've missed you the automatic response is 'I miss you too' when really it could be further from the truth. It wasn't that I didn't miss her but really I hadn't noticed that she was gone until she called. It was so nice to just have down time to myself that I didn't take notice to the fact that my girlfriend was in Chicago.

"So the first thing Katie and I did when I got off the plane was go dress shopping and I found the absolute most perfect dress for prom. Ah, it's stunning. I can't wait to wear it. It's black so you have to wear a black tie and I would prefer a baby pink corsage with a rhinestone wristlet, so it will match."

"I will definitely get on that, you said royal blue corsage right?" I teased.

"_BABY_ _PINK_! Edward you don't listen to me!" she whined.

"Calm down drama queen I was just kidding."

"Don't kid like that Edward its mean."

"Sorry…"

She was so sensitive sometimes. It was like dealing with delicate china.

"Have you thought anymore about running for prom king?" she asked bringing up the debate she has been gunning for since Thanksgiving.

"I'm not really into it Tanya" I told her for about the hundredth time.

"You have to be into it you've already been nominated all you have to do is accept the nomination. How hard is that? Besides I can't run for Queen without you, it wouldn't seem right."

"I've already told you I don't want to do it."

"But it means a lot to me, I have to win, Irina and Katie won when they were in high school and I would be humiliated if I didn't win along with them. Don't you feel the same way? I mean Emmett won two years ago."

"It really doesn't matter to me."

"Your mom thinks you should do it" of course she pulls out the mom card as if it was my Achilles heel or something.

"Esme also thinks I should stop driving over 90 miles per hour but when do I ever listen to my mother?"

"Edward you are being so difficult. You only think about yourself. Can't you understand this is important to me?"

No. I don't understand why this is important to you. It's only a popularity contest. It's just confirmation that you've gained some sort of social status during your four years of high school and everyone is honoring you with a plastic tiara. Why is that important to you?

"Fine, I'll accept if it will make you happy" I replied already knowing it would make her happy.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Edward! I could just kiss you right now, oh now I have to start researching the best hairstyles for a tiara, I should definitely reference Kate Middleton."

…

The four of us stood outside the balcony watching the snow storm take over the forest.

"My flight for tomorrow is cancelled" Rose sighed. "Which means I'm stuck here, you know what Emmett somehow I think you've planned this snow storm to hold me hostage."

"Psh, you're here on your own free will baby" he joked pulling her close to him and she struggled for a second and eventually gave in.

"You can't drive home in this weather" I told Bella who stood beside me with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yeah I know, just let me call Charlie and tell him" she excused herself and went back inside.

I nodded and looked back out into the snow that was really now ice and wondered how a whole town could be covered in frozen water in less than three hours, on spring break no less.

"Hey Eddy, no funny business tonight" Emmett cackled with Rose still in his grasp.

"What are you talking about? I am moreso worried about you two. I don't think Esme is old enough to be a grandma."

"As if I'd ever have Emmett's babies" Rose rolled her eyes and broke free from Emmett following Bella inside.

I picked up a bundle of snow from the patio table and threw it at Emmett in response to him throwing popcorn in my face earlier this evening.

To get me back all he did was flick me in the forehead and I wanted to cry. Emmett had massive hands made out of steel, one flick and it was like I was hit in the head with a hammer. To avoid him I went back into the house.

"I guess I am staying here tonight if you don't mind Edward, Charlie doesn't want me out on the roads like this."

"Oh no it's fine, I can set you up in the guest bedroom. Follow me." I lead her upstairs instead of taking her to the guest bedroom on the first floor I would offer her the one across the hall from my room.

I turned on the light in the empty room. "There should be towels in the bathroom and toothbrushes and toothpaste, Esme always keeps that stuff stocked like were Walgreens or something."

"Of course, you don't happen to have pajamas do you?"

"I don't think we have any in here but I have a tshirt and sweatpants I could lend you" I offered.

"Thanks."

We trekked back to my room in silence and I handed her the clothes she desired and instead of going back to the guest bedroom to change she changed in my bathroom. I was really hoping I didn't leave a pair of boxers on the floor.

It was surprisingly hot watching her walk out of _my_ bathroom in _my_ clothes.

"What do you think?" she laughed and did a little spin. I'm surprised she didn't trip over the long pants.

"I think you should stick to nightgowns" I laughed back and she laid down on my unmade bed. Tanya and Esme always had this pet peeve of lying on beds that were unmade. I always thought it was just a woman thing but seeing Bella freely lie on my unmade bed shocked me a little.

"Are you kidding me with a body like this I could be Victoria's Secret model… if Victoria's Secret models wore guys sweatpants and baseball shirts" she let out a deep sigh. "I haven't had a sleepover with anyone but Angela in over five years."

"Really? Who was the last person you had a sleepover with besides Angela?" I questioned sitting on the other side of the bed with my legs crossed at the ankles.

"Believe it or no but it was actually Lauren. In middle school we were close friends."

"I can't see you being close friends with Lauren."

"She was a different person then. From what I know of you now somehow I can't see you being close friends with Lauren either."

"We aren't close friends, just acquaintances. We run in the same social group. Besides I'm only this way with you."

"Oh I forgot. There is the real Edward I see and then there is the fake Edward the rest of the world sees" she said then looked away for a second. What was she thinking? "Thanks for the clothes by the way."

"No problem."

"They smell like you."

"What do I smell like? I've been told on occasion that I smell like sweat and fabric softener."

"No you smell like Abercrombie and champagne" she laughed and pushed a pillow behind her head, she dark brown hair splayed across my white pillowcase.

"Nice to know that I smell like a prep store and an expensive alcoholic drink" I commented.

"Doesn't that describe you exactly?" she teased. "Have you thought anymore about running for prom king Mr. Popular?"

"Actually I have finally made my decision" I replied. Bella has been the only other person I have had the discussion about prom king with. When other people bring it up I quickly deflect the situation and change the subject but Bella was my best friend and I couldn't keep any secrets from her.

"And?"

"I'm going to do it." Bella gave me an incredulous look like she knew I was going to say that all along. "But not because I want to" I quickly added.

"Then why do it if you don't want to?"

"I have a legacy to uphold. Emmett was prom king 2010 Kate and Irina were prom queens it's just legacy." She looked unbelieving. "The only reason I played football was because of Emmett, I played two years longer than I wanted to because I was following his legacy when really I can't stand the sport."

"That's your fault. I hope you know you really have more freedom than you give yourself credit for. But you go ahead and run for prom king. I'm sure you'll win, if not for your looks than for your money but definitely not because of your charming personality."

"Ouch I'm wounded," I clutched my chest for dramatics. "And Principle Greene says this _isn't_ a popularity contest.

She shrugged, "You have my vote Cullen."

"The only vote I'll be getting."

"I'm sure _someone_ else would vote for you. I'd have to put up signs around school and maybe pay some people off, but you'd get votes eventually."

"Thanks for doing so much petitioning on my behalf. What about you? Have you decided on prom yet? Date and dress and corsage colors?" I asked with a small laugh.

"I'm going with Eric but I don't have a dress yet and I'd be happy with whatever corsage he decided to get me."

"You should probably get on that Bella; I think you're behind everyone else."

"I know but I have other things to think about you know? Like graduation. We are graduating in a month. We are going to college in four months, everything is going to change."

"_You're_ going to college in four months, I haven't even heard back from my school" I sighed and lay down next to her and stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm sure you'll get in, I mean you're a Cullen after all."

"I don't think my last name really has any influence on my college situation, unless of course my last name was Clooney or Pitt."

She laughed for a second and then we drifted into an unfortunate silence.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Are you and Tanya going to the same college?"

I wasn't quite sure if Tanya was going to college in the first place. She mentioned taking a year off and living in France to enhance her bilingual abilities.

But to make the answer short and sweet I just said "No."

"You know long distance relationships rarely work out."

"Don't they say distance makes the heart grow fonder? Who says we'd be long distance?" I asked back.

"I just figured since you've been together this long you'd want to continue it."

"Bella you already know I don't know what I want."

She was the only one that knew that I didn't have all of my shit together like everyone automatically assumed.

"Do you think we'll be friends next fall?" she asked and turned her head to face me. Why did this have to be so tempting? She was lying on my bed, in my clothes, looked as sultry as I'd ever seen her. If I were Emmett I would have closed the small distance between us and pulled her in for what I expected to be the best kiss of my life. But I wasn't Emmett, I am Edward. And Edward is a coward.

"I don't see why not" I replied with a gulp trying to drown out the rising desire.

"Well if we are going to remain friends you should definitely tell me where you plan on going to college, it's only the right thing to do."

"I would tell you… but I don't want to jinx it, I mean I haven't gotten accepted yet."

"Understandable. But until you tell me where you're going, I am not telling you where I am going."

"Be that way then" I fake scowled.

…

I woke up the next morning in what some might consider to be a compromising position for someone who was currently attached.

I rose to the sun shining through the all glass window to the east, the snow covered trees melting away and the soft hum of some woodland bird singing into the frosty air. My shirt had gone missing as well as my pants and the only thing that remained was my boxers and the comforter that covered my naked body.

I turned my head to my right and felt the tickle of her hair against my neck and her face nuzzled in between the crook of my arm, her body was fully clothed—in my clothes—and pressed against mine. We had stayed up all night talking about the most random, inane things. But I could do that with Bella. I could talk about absolutely nothing and not be bored with her.

For a long time I sat there and watched her sleep, I entertained the idea that I should wake up every morning feeling as good as I felt now which her wrapped in my arms.

I glanced over at my cell phone and noticed the notification of three missed phone calls all from Tanya… I had to end this now; I was already invested too deeply in something that was morally wrong.

But who gives a shit about morals, I think I am in love.

* * *

**Like? Someone is in love! I wonder if Bella still feels the same way or if she's pinning over Ryan Gosling. Or perhaps Rose will seduce Edward with her angelic looks because we all know she's a milf. **

**I hope you all liked this little chapter. Give me comment in the reviews! It's been way too long since hearing from you all I loved you predictions and hypothesis. **

**Have a great week!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Here is the next update, I formatted this one a little differently than the rest because I wanted to get both sides of prom so the POVS flip in between Bella and Edward. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER TEN: BELLA

"How do you get this stupid thing on?" Eric mumbled with furrowed brows of intense frustration. The corsage he got was dripped with intertwining ribbons and for the life of him he couldn't get the thing to stay on my wrist.

"Oh my goodness" I laughed taking the flower from him and sliding it onto my wrist with ease.

"That's it?" he asked staring at it like it was the key to world peace.

"That's it. Come here I have to put your boutonniere on."

I pinned the little flower on his lapel and Charlie took more pictures, Renee had demanded he document the event with at least a hundred photographs. Which wasn't too hard of a task for him because Mrs. Weber had researched every corny prom pose in the book and forced us all to mimic them all.

Afterwards we all got in Ben's Suburban and made our way to the prom venue which was some semi-swanky hotel in Port Angeles.

I ended up wearing a flowy royal blue dress I found at a department store two days ago. It fit perfectly and was in no need of alterations. There was no girly beading or rhinestones, no dramatic flare, it was simple and I just wore a small silver necklace. Underneath my dress there wasn't a pair of sky high stilettos but instead my old trusty Chucks, my dress was long enough that they didn't peak through as I walked.

Angela spent the entire morning curling my hair to perfection and doing my makeup in a more subdued way. To be honest I felt like myself like a prettier version of myself, if I wore full length gowns every day. I felt comfortable in my dress and not like I was putting on a show for anymore.

When we walked in it was just like the movies. There was music blaring from the ballroom, balloons taped to the walls and a huge banner that read "One Night in Vegas".

Eric gave the student government official that was posted at the entry table our tickets and in return she gave us a ballot for prom court.

"Who are you going to vote for?" Eric asked.

I looked at the list of names and only one stood out, Edward. I knew he really didn't want to be up there but him winning was the most predictable thing ever. And I already promised him my vote.

"I already told Edward I would vote for him" I answered and checked off his name.

"What about Queen?"

I looked at the girls ballot and ran through the names, 3 of the 5 girls on this list I didn't know. The only names that stood out were Tanya Denali and Jessica Stanley.

I decided to go ahead and vote for Jessica only because I thought she deserved it more and she was a nice person when she wasn't talking 24/7… or maybe I just voted for her because I personally liked her more and she wasn't dating Edward…

"Jessica" I checked off her name off the ballot.

Eric copied my vote and placed it in the ballot box.

We had already lost Angela and Ben and afterwards we went inside and tried to fit in next to all of the dancing teenagers.

I am not the best dancer; especially in large groups here there is limited space so I just moved my hips casually side to side in what could be considered the most awkward dance ever. But whatever I was having fun with Eric.

"I have danced more now than I have ever danced in my entire life. Can we get a drink?" I asked out of breath.

"Of course I'm kind of tired myself."

We pushed through the other dancers to the refreshments table and when we got there we happened to bump into a very frustrated looking couple. Well the frustration was really one sided, and it was Edward's side.

I didn't want to interrupt them but Eric said, "Hey man, what's up?"

I knew Edward and Eric had advanced science and math classes together but I didn't know they were like buddy/buddy. Edward really was friends with everyone.

"Oh hey Eric, how's it going?" he turned away from Tanya and faced us.

God he was stunning in his all black tux and simple black tie. He had actually combed his hair for this occasion and he looked really good. He looked upset but besides that he looked good.

I had to admit Tanya looked good as well in her black rhinestone mermaid style dress. She looked like a Prom Queen. She looked happy today, like this was the day she had been waiting for her entire life and no one was going to rain on her parade.

"It's good just came for a drink. How are you Tanya?" I asked to be polite.

"I'm fine" she smiled brightly with her fiery red lipstick.

"So Edward I see you've combed your hair, is it so your crown will fit?" I teased.

"Oh Isabella you should already know my head is already much too large for a crown. Both in size and ego" he rebutted causing both Eric and I to chuckle, Tanya kind of chuckled awkwardly like she didn't get the joke.

"Well luckily you don't look don't look as good as your date" I lied easily but Renee always told me it was better to kill an enemy with kindness. "Really Tanya you look beautiful tonight, your dress is stunning."

"Thank you, you look really nice as well" she complimented. "Are you enjoying prom so far?"

"Of course, I've actually been dancing and I didn't hurt anyone. But we should get back to the dance floor it was nice to see you guys" I smiled and took Eric's arm and walked away.

Later on we found Angela and Ben who had gone to the blackjack table and gambled away. By the time we were all reconnected it was time for crowning.

Principle Greene took the microphone from the DJ and said a few words about our senior year and making wise decisions on prom night, then crowned the Prince and Princess which was Mike and Jessica meaning the King and Queen were Tanya and Edward.

"Now it's the moment you've all been waiting for, if you'd please clear the dance floor for our royal couple. If I could have a drum roll please?"

The DJ played an electronic drum set and Principle Greene smiled from ear to ear. "Forks High Schools 2012 Prom king is none other than our own excelling football and baseball star, Edward Cullen."

The whole crowd broke out in cheer and riotous applause in favor of Edward and I stood on my tippy toes to catch of glimpse of him but he wasn't found. The whole senior class looked puzzled and were whispering wondering where he was.

"Edward Cullen?" Principle Greene repeated.

"Do you see him?" I asked Eric who was quite a bit taller than me.

"Nope, maybe he left early."

"Okay, calm down, calm down. We will find Edward in the meantime I would like to crown our Prom Queen and head cheerleader Tanya Denali."

Tanya was also MIA. I wasn't too thrilled that she won but I wasn't too shocked either.

Where were they?

EDWARD

"Smile honey" Esme prodded with her digital camera in tow.

Prom pictures were such a big deal and our huge group had decided to take them at my house and rent a Hummer limo.

I smiled for my mother and she quickly got the picture before I returned to my normal scowl. I stood with the rest of the guys waiting for the girls to come down. They had literally taken all day. It took me five minutes to put on my tux and actually comb my hair.

After waiting nearly another 45 minutes they finally came down the staircase all dressed in different colors. I always wondered a bit why girls take so long to do their makeup and hair when guys really don't care that much.

Tanya came down in a tight/poufy black dress that was really sparkly. There was probably a name for it because girls had names for everything but I didn't know what it was.

"Oh Tanya you look so beautiful, like the daughter I've always wanted" Esme gushed and I inadvertently rolled my eyes.

More pictures ensued, corsages and boutonnieres were put in place and we were finally allowed to leave. We all piled into the stretch Hummer limo and made our way to Port Angeles nearly an hour late. Tanya and I sat all the back of the limo because we were the last ones to get in and Mike leaned over and passed me the flask he had in his coat pocket.

It was pre-gaming but for prom!

I took a long swig and it tingled going down, I passed it to Tanya who quickly rejected.

"Gross Edward, before prom really? It's going to mess up my lipstick anyways" she replied and puckered her bright red lips.

This was going to be a _long_ night, I took another gulp.

…

After our short little chat Bella walked away with Eric and I turned back to Tanya, "I think we should talk in private."

She had been schlepping me around this entire ballroom talking to absolutely everyone and I haven't been able to get a word in edgewise.

"It's prom Edward, it's the time to be seen. I don't want to talk in private" she objected and I just took her hand and lead her out to the terrace that didn't have too many people on it. Of course on the way there she had to stop and muster votes out of everyone.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked and then shivered from the cold, I offered her my jacket and she draped it over her shoulders.

I was terrible at breaking up, every other girlfriend I had broke up with me because they saw nothing in me that was worthwhile. I struggled for the right words to say.

"Tanya we've been together for a while now and school is almost over and I just think we're going two different ways."

She looked puzzled, "What are you trying to say? Are you breaking up with me?"

"In short yes."

"What the hell?" she cried out. "You can't break up with me at prom! You didn't even give us a try over summer, who knows where we could have gone!"

Before I could respond the door to the balcony swung open and Lauren came running through.

"What the heck are you doing out here, you guys just won king and queen" she said huffing for her breath.

"What?! I won Queen" Tanya squealed and jumped up and down and rushed inside to accept her tiara. I slugged behind her wondering how my breakup turned into me winning Prom King.

It was a blur of promgoers crowded around, they each made a path for us to walk to the stage and clapped and cheered. I didn't see faces though; I saw colors and pigments, movements and motions of all the people who were supposedly my friends.

I bent down to allow Principle Greene to place the gold and jeweled crown on my head and then stood back up and tried not to be blinded by the severe lights on the stage.

I looked to my right and Tanya was literally beaming from ear to ear with excitement. I gave away a smile as well for the yearbook photographers who were snapping pictures of us on stage.

"If you would please make room for the king and queen to have their first dance" Principle Greene announced in the microphone and like herded sheep they moved and created a small circle in the middle of the dance floor.

It was kind of awkward to be put on the spot and dance but I did. I took her hand in mine and danced a simple 2-step. Midway through she put her head on my shoulder and said, "I'm sorry if I did something to hurt you. I don't want to break up."

BELLA

I didn't want to be prom queen but watching Tanya spin across the dance floor in Edwards arms made me a little envious. Only because I knew last weekend I had fallen prey to those enchanting muscular arms. I had fallen prey to them and I had fallen asleep in them.

"I need to find Angela" I announced to Eric.

I am not a crier, I am just not one of those girls that cries all the time, maybe once or twice a year I have a good cry. But at this very moment I could feel the tears forming at the corner of my eyes ready to overflow.

Eric looked lost but he quietly nodded and helped me find Angela. When she saw me coming she immediately knew something was wrong and ushered me out of that ballroom as quickly as possible.

Once we were safely in the confines of the ladies powder room I broke down in tears, sobs really. Sobs because I knew there was little I could do to get what I wanted in the end. I broke down in sobs because I wasn't a 5'7 strawberry blonde goddess with cherry red lips and a rhinestone gown. I wasn't the head cheerleader, I wasn't prom queen, I was just a tutor. Simply a tutor who had gotten emotionally attached to her student.

Why did this have to hurt so bad?

It hurt knowing that there was absolutely no chance of us ever being anything. He would never leave her for me. He said he was only with her because everyone expected him to be but that wasn't the case he had to like her somewhat to remain with her this long.

I couldn't imagine giving my heart to someone that long just because people thought I should. Were only young once, you can't redo your first love ever again.

Me being the literary romantic I was thought that young love was attainable and forgiving and enduring. That your first love should be your last love, your only love and from the bottom of my heart I truly believed that Edward was my young love. That Edward was my first love, my only love, but who's to say he would be my last. Who's to say I will ever see him again after high school is over.

"Bella, I am so so sorry" Angela hugged me and let me cry on her shoulder.

"I am so stupid" I cried.

"You are not stupid, you're the valedictorian which means you're the smartest person in our class" Angela countered and I let out a tight cynical laugh at her sarcasm.

"I am stupid, I am stupid for falling for him because he loves her."

"He does not love her."

"Yes he does" I argued.

"Well if he does love her he doesn't love her in the way you think. Their kind of love is something shallow and insignificant based on social standings and people's perception. Your kind of love is something that is real, that is everlasting and enchanting, something that everyone seeks to achieve but few obtain. I absolutely promise you that if it was meant to be the god will bring you back together."

"What if I don't have time to wait on god Angela? We graduate in two weeks."

"He works in mysterious ways. He might not come when you want him and that just means it wasn't the right time."

"I wish I had faith like you."

I just found it hard to believe in the non-present. Just like I found it hard to believe that Edward didn't love Tanya, they were so present how could you _not_ believe that.

Speak of the devil.

She came in all smiles and sparkle with her tiara atop of her head like an Olympic gold medal.

"Are you alright Bella?" she asked when she saw me.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine" I quickly dried my tears and wiped my tear stained face and prepared myself to leave.

"Wait, you can't go out like that come here sit" she motioned towards the loveseat in the powder room.

"Are you going to be alright Bella?" Angela asked drifting eyes from me to Tanya.

"Yeah I'll see you later. Thank you."

Angela left and it was just me and Tanya in the powder room. After my revelation about Edward I really didn't expect to be sitting across from the woman I claimed he was in love with.

"I think every girl cries the day of prom" she laughed and pulled a small compact out of her purse. "I cried this morning when Esme called me and said the corsage she ordered on behalf of Edward was placed for next week. But after a few tears I worked around it."

A corsage? Really?

"It's a good thing we both have the same freakishly pale skin otherwise you'd come out looking like a ghost" she laughed and applied the makeup. "Do you have your speech ready for graduation?"

"Um, no. I haven't really thought about it much since you brought it up."

"Well you should probably get on that. I guess you being valedictorian is kind of like being queen of education" she giggled.

As much as I didn't want to, I giggled along with her because the way she said it sounded so… blonde, if that's even possible to _sound_ blonde.

"I mean think about it you get to wear a different colored square hat which is like my tiara. So it's kind of like we're both queens" she laughed again, who knew Tanya would be the one to cheer me up after an extremely shitty prom.

"I think your tiara is a bit heavier than my silly square hat." She then took out another compact with pink powder. "What is that?"

"Blush."

"No thank you, I already blush enough."

"Trust me Bella you need blush, it helps contour your face. You already have great facial structure, why not enhance it. I wish I had your cheekbones I literally have no cheekbones it's all fat. My mom says I will appreciate it when I get older because I won't have to get Botox."

Isn't Botox rat poison?

I didn't question her but instead allowed her to finish touching up my makeup. "There all finished, gloss or stick?" she held up four tubes that looked exactly the same.

"Gloss?" I said more like a question than a direct affirmation.

"Mhm" she sighed and dug out three more tubes. "I think this color would look really pretty on you" she unveiled a soft pink that actually was really pretty. "You know what Bella? It really sucks that it's taken us this long to get to know each other when we've literally known each other for four years and have had classes together."

"I guess that's the irony of high school" I shrugged standing up. "Thanks."

"No problem, and whatever made you cry probably wasn't even a big deal… and if it was a boy then he is an asshole for making you cry."

Truer words have never been spoken.

Edward Cullen was an asshole for making me cry. And it only took his perfect girlfriend to tell me that.

…

The night was officially over and the whispers about after parties were beginning to swirl. Ang had to be home by one, the minister had ordained it so our group wasn't doing any after parties tonight.

I wasn't really in the mood for partying. The bonfire so long ago was still the only party I've been too. By not going to an after party I felt like I was doing an injustice to my high school prom experience but Angela had a curfew and we were going to abide by it.

"Damn I forgot my purse, you guys can go to the car, I'll meet you out there" I said sprinting back to the ballroom for my forgotten purse on the table in the corner.

Thankfully no one had taken it, I swiped it up and turned to leave and ran into the one tuxedo I was trying to avoid.

"Hey" he purred, did he always sound this seductive or was I just hearing things.

"Hi" I replied.

"We never got to talk about what happened last week—" he began.

"I completely forgot about that" I lied, I had relived that night over and over and over again in my head.

"Well I haven't Bella I know you probably don't want to hear this but we are perfect together."

Did he mean that? I looked into those deep emerald eyes and was at a loss for words, his sincerity was there, but where was his action?

"No we aren't Edward, I am the valedictorian you are the prom king."

"Who gives a shit about that? Those are titles they mean nothing; they have nothing to do with us. I am tired of hiding my feelings for you. For the first time in my life I feel something, something that is my own that hasn't been influenced by all the other people in my life. I don't know what this feeling is love, infatuation, lust, but whatever it is I want to find out."

I… have no idea what to say. I opened my mouth to respond but nothing came out but hallow breathes and before I could get a word in edgewise his lips were pressed against mine.

I sunk into him, into his body it was mine now. I closed my eyes and laced my fingers in his bronze hair bringing it back it its natural unruliness. His arm found its way to the small of my back and pressed me further against him causing me to rise on my tippy toes to meet his mouth again.

I could feel the heat rising in me… everywhere. My entire body was on fire, ready and waiting on Edward to make the next move.

Before this could go any further I pushed him away.

"This is wrong." I settled on after taking a second to catch my breath.

"It's wrong that I want you?"

"No that's not wrong, this what we are doing now is wrong. I don't want to be to come second. You have a girlfriend and you aren't just hurting me you are hurting her as well. I am tired of being pushed around like this, grow a pair and break up with her it's as simple as that" I shouted.

After that incredible kiss I wasn't subdued by love or lust after I had gotten my bearings I realized I was angry.

I was mad as hell. I was being treated like a dummy and I am sick of it. "Just don't talk to me until you get all your shit together. I'm done."

EDWARD

There was an after party at this kid Alex's house who happened to live in the middle of the forest like I did. Because of the party's location we could blare our music as loud and we wanted and get absolutely wasted.

Alcohol was what should be numbing me right now. I had thrown myself completely to Bella and kissed her like I had been wanting to do for this entire semester and she had thrown it in my face. The only thing to do now was get drunk with twenty of my best friends.

But I just didn't feel like it anymore. What was accomplished by drinking? Nothing but a hangover and a raging headache the next morning.

Crazy dubstep beats were pounding the walls and rattling the floorboards, the lights were turned down low and everyone was drinking, making out, and having an overall after-prom good time. Mike was regurgitating his stomach in a vase, Lauren was rolling something illegal on the dining room table with Tyler, and Tanya was in the middle of the living room with Jessica dancing like a maniac in a short red dress and her tiara still pinned to her head screaming obscenities about being queen. In contrast my crown had been tossed in the garbage can outside of the hotel.

_You aren't just hurting me your hurting her as well. _

_Just don't talk to me until you get all your shit together._

_Grow a pair and just break up with her it's as simple as that._

During the whole party I couldn't stop Bella's words from running through my head. As I sat by myself amongst a bunch of people I knew but didn't firmly associate myself with I realized the error of my ways.

The drinking, the parties, the occasional drugs, the girlfriend, it was all a result of my environment. This wasn't who I really was.

When I tried to break up with Tanya earlier I could have done it, I could have pushed the matter if I wanted to but the truth was… I didn't. She was the only relationship I have grown into. Even though I loved Bella change scared the shit out of me.

Having the freedom I've always desired even scared the shit of me.

But I didn't want to hurt Bella anymore, I wanted to love her.

Scared or not I had to end this once and for all.

I pulled Tanya aside to talk to her but I didn't want to do it in front of all these people, our peers and friends so I took her upstairs. Surprisingly she wasn't as drunk as I assumed she was which would make this a lot easier to do.

Somehow she knew exactly what I was going to say before I even formulated the words in my head, "Two things could happen here, we are either going to have sex finally or you're going to break up with me" she sighed and sat on the bed.

"I choose option number two" I confirmed and sat down on the bed.

"I knew this was going to happen" she rolled her eyes. "It's Bella right?"

Was she a freaking mind reader?

"How do you know?"

"Because I am a girl! I just know these things. Besides it's not like it isn't completely obvious, ever since she started tutoring you I knew you were going to leave me for her, you've never looked at me the way you look at her."

"It's different with her. It's effortless" I admitted to her.

"You're an asshole Edward."

"Excuse me?"

"You're an asshole because you made her cry; boys that make girls cry are assholes."

"She cried?" I asked.

"Yeah in the powder room."

"How do you know she was crying over me?"

"Who else would she be crying over? Look Edward I am going to be honest with you, at first I was pissed when you wanted to break up with me but now I am totally over it and I want you to be happy, and if that means you being with Bella… well you have a lot of groveling to do because I highly doubt she is going to take you back. A girl can only take so much bullshit before she finally gives up. Bella seems like the kind of girl to not go back on her word either. Once she says she's done, she done." Tanya stood up to leave. "I had fun tonight though, I am really loving this tiara" she smirked, kicked her heel and walked out the door.

I guess we were broken up now, is it too soon to change my relationship status on Facebook? As I pulled out my cell phone to do so I remembered Tanya's warning and Bella's last words.

_ "I'm done."_

* * *

**Well the deed has finally been done. **_  
_

**Edward Cullen: Single**

**Not as dramatic as you thought?**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

There was only a week left of high school and I would be out of this small town and off on my own to do bigger and better things.

Prom last weekend was not the pinnacle of my life but it was an experience I would never forget, at least kissing Edward was an experience I would never forget.

When I first walked through the doors of Forks High School the Monday following prom the whole campus was buzzing. I thought it was with after prom gossip regarding who made out with who at so-and-sos party but I was wrong.

Edward and Tanya broke up.

_"I heard he broke up with her because she was sleeping with his brother" one girl that looked no older than a junior said in the bathroom._

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah I totally saw Emmett at the airport over spring breaking kissing a girl that looked just like Tanya, it was definitely her. That's why they broke up" she smirked. _

_"No way! I heard she broke up with him because he told her he never wanted to get married" another girl piped up. _

_ "No, she broke up with him because she was sick of him she was like sad all the time and she was tired of his bullshit."_

_"Actually you are both wrong, Edward broke up with her for me. We are finally going to be together without having to worry about Tanya finding out" another girl laughed._

No matter what everyone had their own assumptions about what really went down. And no matter what the rumors were the fact of the matter was that it was the truth. Edward and Tanya had really broken up.

His Facebook said so.

…

"I am so proud of you Bells, it's just a shame that Renee couldn't make it" Charlie congratulated me with an awkward side hug.

"Thanks dad."

"Oh look, the Cullen's are here" he noted and I looked up and saw the entire beautiful Cullen family. "Let's go say hello" he suggested.

"No!" I shouted the corrected myself quickly. "I mean they look busy with pictures and all."

Apparently my shouting had drawn attention from Esme because she soon turned and locked eyes with me and a huge grin spread across her face.

Within mere seconds I was enveloped in a hug from the matriarch of the Cullen clan.

"Oh Bella I just want to thank you for helping my son, knowing him he probably wouldn't have gotten that last English credit without your help."

"It's no problem, I was happy to help." I replied, little did she know I had gotten something out of our arrangement as well.

My financial aid package came this weekend and I am completely covered for 2012-2013 finances. As long as I got good grades this next year I would be living mostly debt free.

"Regardless thank you, I just wish there was something I could do for you in return for your help" Esme pondered for a moment and eventually said, "I can't think of anything off the top of my head but I will be sure to get back to you, and you my dear let me know if you need anything, anything at all I am at your disposal."

She smiled sweetly and turned around to talk to Charlie who was having a conversation with Carlisle, Edward and Emmett stood awkwardly next to the small woman.

"Can we get together sometime?" Edward asked.

"Sure, when are you free?"

"Is tonight good for you?"

"Yeah, tonight is fine. I'll come over around eight."

And that was that. Edward and I had an unofficial "let's get together sometime" date tonight and I really didn't know what to think of it.

…

After dinner with Charlie I went home and waited for Edward, he had said eight but he was actually here at 7:54.

He was a changed man.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked after opening the door and welcoming him inside.

"Well you might have heard that Tanya and I broke up" he began.

"I did, I heard all the rumors that went along with it as well, what's the real story?"

"I actually broke up with her after prom but that's not the point, you told me not to talk to you until I broke up with her and now the deed is done so…"

"So… what?" I asked him kind of harshly. "You broke up with her, congratulations, but did you do it for you or did you do it for me?"

"I did it for us."

My head said that I did _not_ want to hear that. But my heart said I did want to hear that if that was how he truly felt.

I swallowed hard and tried to act indifferent.

"I really don't know what to say to that" I eventually gave in.

He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and grinned. "Well I think this is the moment when you say 'oh Edward I'd love to go out with you sometime'" he replied in a dramatic girly voice.

"I don't sound anything like that" I hit him playfully. "And I would never say anything like that either."

"Why not?"

"Because maybe you're just a cocky bastard and I don't even want to go out with you."

"This is the first time I've gotten cocky bastard… asshole or douche maybe… but cocky bastard is a new I'll have to write that one down. But I don't know why you wouldn't want to go out with me, I am Forks most eligible bachelor."

"I think you might want to add arrogant prick to that list."

"You wound my pride Isabella" he clutched his heart.

"I was aiming at your ego Cullen."

"Well you have succeeded. I mean I just got out of a relationship but I was wondering…"

"Edward." I stopped him from talking and took a deep breath. "I don't want a summer romance."

"Who says it just has to be summer?" he questioned looking down at me with sweet sad eyes.

"I don't want a long distance relationship either. I just want—I just want to be with you completely or not at all. I don't want to hide away, I don't want to be your summer fling or the girl you have back home. You've already proved that you can't make suitable decisions without everyone else's influence, what happens when you get bored of me and find some other brunette English tutor and fall for her?"

"That won't happen Bella, your more to me than that."

I believed him but actions spoke louder than words and he has proved to me time and time again that his actions did not always reflect what he genuinely wanted.

"Well you sure have a shitty way of showing it. High school is over. You don't have anyone to prove yourself too. You can start over, you can be who you want to be not who everyone else wants you to be. I just want you to make the best decision for you whatever that is you have to decide."

EDWARD

"Open it honey, come on open it. I just know you got in, it's a big envelope" Esme jumped up and down in the kitchen. She had texted me telling me to high tail it home or else she would have opened the letter herself.

This was it. This was my first and last hope as to finally getting into the only college of my choice.

"This is it" I sighed and prepared to open the envelope that practically held my entire life.

"Wait Edward. Before you open it I want you to know that your father and I are extremely proud of you no matter what is in there."

She was doubting that I got in.

Without a second thought I ripped it open and scanned the words.

_Dear Mr. Cullen…_

Whatever.

_With your excelling scores…_

Moving on.

_We are pleased to induct you in the Columbia University's class of 2016_…

"I got in" I said it as if it was almost a question.

Esme's eyes nearly bulged from her head "What?"

"I got in" I repeated to myself.

"Oh my goodness honey I am so proud of you" she squealed and squeezed me tightly. "We have so much planning to do, I need to book tickets to fly to New York immediately and I have to start decorating your room gosh I hope Columbia's dorms are not as small as Emmett's was his first year, he barely fit in that room. I have so much planning to do, call your father and tell him the good news" she rambled and scurried away.

I actually followed her instructions this time and called the doctor and he was so happy he gave me my Aston back on the spot.

I then called and told my brother the good news and he said something about the Giants football team and that once he was drafted to their team we could hit up with city together.

The only other person I wanted to call was Bella but we had left things on such awkward terms that I didn't know if it would be appropriate to call her so I called the only other friend I thought I had, Tanya.

"Yes Edward?"

"I got into Columbia." I stated.

"Um… well good for you… wait isn't Columbia in South America?"

And that was it.

I officially had no one else to tell the good news too.

* * *

**The end had to come sometime. **

**I have already updated Chapter 12 which will be the end of this story. Tear... **

**Be sure to leave your final review and farewells to Senior Year!**


	12. Chapter 12

BELLA

I had been at Columbia for two months now and I was literally having the time of my life. My tuition had been completely covered and I even got a work study job as an English tutor ironically enough.

My roommates name was Alice and she was the tiniest most energetic little thing I have ever come encounter with. She was at Columbia for her parents but where she really wanted to go was to Parsons School for fashion but she was too timid to tell her parents she wanted to pursue that field. I could never image her being timid because she was so outgoing.

But she seemed to enjoy herself here amongst the nerds of New York. I think she fit in so well because she was an undercover nerd herself.

My major at the moment was English literature and because I majored in the English department and worked in the English department I was forced to be around the "literary snobs". They were the people who only appreciated either classical and noteworthy writers or underground subway writers. No one popular or on the New York Times best sellers list, they were considered "sellouts".

During the first few weeks of college I tried to fit in with these people but I really couldn't. I loved Proust as much as the next person but I also loved pop culture reading. It was my guilty pleasure.

Because I didn't fit in with the people that adored reading as much—actually more than I did—I began to hand out with Alice and her friends who were a lot more eclectic than my usual group of cohorts but they were all nice and friendly. Alice spent the majority of her time with her boyfriend Jasper who was two years her senior, an economics major, and a member of the constantly raved about Columbia baseball team.

Since coming to Columbia I have been out a few times with a couple of different… gentlemen but I have not completely gotten over Edward.

I saw him a few times this summer but it was nothing serious. I didn't want anything serious if we couldn't continue it. Edward was a heartbreaker and I knew my heart would be torn to pieces if I allowed him in only to be shut down again. So I tried my hardest to get out there and experience the world and really take in college life. But I couldn't take in college life because I hadn't let go of high school yet.

"Come on Bella; just come out with me please! I promise you I won't leave your side the entire night."

I narrowed my eyes at her. She was going to be with Jasper the entire night and completely forget about me.

"Okay, okay. But the baseball team is completely hot and I am sure you will find someone to bring back to our room and put a sock on the doorknob!"

"Alice!"

"What! You haven't gotten any since I have been here which means you are drier than the Sahara desert. Do yourself and me a favor and smush tonight."

I only ended up going with Alice because she was begging so much not because I actually wanted to "smush".

The official baseball team for 2013 had been chosen and all the new players were having a party at someone's house. Since Jasper was a part of the baseball team and Alice was his girlfriend and I was her roommate it was only natural that I showed up uninvited to the college shindig.

Once I walked in I was assured Alice was right. The Lions baseball team was incredibly hot. Everyone of them looked like they could have been male models and it was all about picking which one I would pursue.

College had given a new found sex goddess confidence that I intended on using tonight.

My sex goddess confidence came in handy as I mingled and chatted with the future major league stars and drank mixtures of alcohol and Monster. I was chatting away with a player named Riley when I heard my name.

"Is that you?" I turned and saw the cutest baseball player of all.

Edward Cullen.

What the fuck was Edward Cullen doing in New York?

I gulped down my drink, blinked and was hoping this was all a dream. He wasn't really standing in front of me was he? When I opened my eyes he was still there with his bronze hair and green eyes staring me down with the cutest smile on his face that I couldn't stop myself from smiling along with him.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Actually you can't I remember quite vividly asking where you were going to college and you wouldn't tell me in fear of it jinxing your admissions" I replied.

"And look, it worked. It must be fate that we meet again on the other side of the country," he smiled and pushed Riley away. "Do you remember what you told me just after graduation?"

I nodded my head quietly and the chaos of the party drifted into oblivion, it was just us two now and I still found it hard to believe that he was actually here with me. He had been here for two months and I didn't even know it.

"I couldn't stop thinking about that is summer or since I got here, I kept wondering if I made a mistake. You were what I wanted all along and there you were standing in my kitchen and I let you go."

"It wasn't a mistake, you were honest and I can't hate you for your honesty. But I am very persistent. I always get what I want" he smirked.

"Spoiled brat" I muttered teasingly.

"Would you like me to make you a Jager bomb?" he asked with that taunting teasing smile that said he was remembering times past.

"No, last time you made me a Jager bomb I ended up making out with an old friend, throwing up, and passing out."

"I wouldn't mind making out with you…"

"You don't have to get me drunk to do that Cullen" I said, it was the overconfident sex kitten in me coming out to play. She had completely overtaken my body and taken the brash bold move to stand on her tippy toes and plant her lips on Edward's.

I didn't let go until I was out of breath.

With kisses like that it might take me a little bit longer to get my degree in four years if Edward Cullen was going to be my distraction.

"Let's be clear on this, you kissed me right?"

"Yes" I nodded and bit my lip out of nervousness. I wasn't an expert kisser but I was hoping I didn't do anything to offend him. My inner sex kitten was slowly backing into a corner.

"Well good, then you won't slap me for doing this" he cradled my face in his hands and kissed me softer than I had originally kissed him but it was a kiss that sent shock waves down my spine and left butterflies fluttering in my stomach. It was the sweetest kiss I have ever experienced and it was one I wouldn't forget.

What won me over was the fact that we weren't in Forks and he wasn't under the influence of his parents or his friends or anyone and he still wanted me. We were in New York for goodness sakes and he would rather have something with me than anyone else. It was purely _his_ decision.

Maybe he was right; perhaps it was fate that we met here again hundreds of miles away from our home in a foreign city and at a new college. I wasn't a big believer in fate but I surely believed it is what brought us together.

* * *

**THE END!**

**I have another story that should either be coming up this weekend or the beginning of next week so keep a look out for it. **

**In the meantime leave a review with your final thoughts!**


End file.
